Thunder and Shadows
by QuiksilverGirl
Summary: If timing were just a little different that night at the beach house... 'Despite the fact that I had seen through his rouse, I couldn't help but admit to myself that in the moment he flung me effortlessly down to the bed… I had no intention of resisting.'
1. Chapter 1

"You purposely took on the villain's character to teach me, right?"

Despite the fact that I had seen through his rouse, I couldn't help but admit to myself that in the moment he flung me effortlessly down to the bed… I had no intention of resisting. Why was that? Even in the half a heartbeat that I thought he might be serious, it never struck me as unpleasant. Leaning over me with his tousled and still dripping hair, I had felt my body tense with anticipation.

Now standing at the foot of the bed with his bare back towards me… I was starting to realize that I might have more than just a friendly interest in Kyoya. The winds began to pick up and howl outside the window and the rain beat down mercilessly against the glass.

_Oh no… I hate storms…please don't let it thunder!_ My heart began to race and my mind began to panic staring intently towards the tempest brewing outside.

"What an unpleasant face. Don't tell me it bothered you that badly." I was brought back to the situation at hand and turned to see Kyoya had faced me to analyze my reaction. His expression was cold and calculating, no doubt trying to maintain control of the situation.

I realized that I had been scowling bitterly at the window, and felt the blood creep to my face. I knew that it was a childish fear, but as with most, it was not something I had chosen, I couldn't help but tremble at the thought of the terrifying blasts to come.

"It… It's not that… I just…When it storms… I…"

CRACK… the thunder slammed down with no warning. With a helpless gasp, I found myself leaping down trying to burrow through the sheets of the bed.

* * *

_Did I take it too far?_ She seemed okay a second ago, but now turning to face her in the darkness… I had never seen Haruhi with that frantic expression before.

"What an unpleasant face. Don't tell me it bothered you that badly." As she turned towards me I could tell that her eyes were glistening, and my breath caught in my throat. _Please tell me I didn't do that to her_. I felt a knot form in my stomach at the thought. I was only trying to help… I felt even worse that part of me reveled in the fact that I could have such an effect on her.

She lowered her head and with a faltering voice she began to mumble, but the only words I could make out were, "When it storms…" She was cut off abruptly by a loud crash of lightning. And in the fleeting moments that the room was lit up, I beheld such a look of terror on her face that I shivered unconsciously. She crumbled to a pile on the bed clutching the sheets desperately.

"Haruhi, don't tell me your scared of thunder?" I tried to keep my voice level, but I couldn't help but be incredulous. This amazing, strong, confident girl who never showed any signs of weakness… was cowering helplessly and trembling violently on my bed. I found myself being drawn in, reaching out to comfort her, "Haruhi?"

She flinchingly looked up to me and was making a visible effort to right herself on the bed. Before she could sit all the way up…

CRACK… She cried out and instinctually leapt towards my outstretched arms. She felt tiny and fragile like a glass ornament that might shatter at any moment. I could feel her clinging to me as desperately as she had the sheets moments ago. As her embrace tightened, I felt her nails dig slightly into my exposed back. I had forgotten I was shirtless, and was suddenly aware of her warmth separated by only her thin pink night dress. I had never been so closely entwined with a girl before and the fragrance of her hair pressed to my chest was making my blood burn in my veins. I had to regain my composure…

We were at the edge of the bed, so I took a seated position pulling her over onto my lap without letting go… not that I could with the grip she had on me. "Shhh… It's okay….I'm here… it'll be okay…" She relaxed slightly and melted deeper into my arms.

The storm raged on and with every thundering boom, I could feel her shivering against me. After a few minutes I could feel her grip loosening and the trembling became less frequent. I lifted my head from where I had placed it against hers so that I might confirm my suspicion… she had fallen asleep. Even though the unrelenting weather still sent her body shivering now and again, her face had become peaceful.

_Haaaaa… what a night_…I let out a sign of relief. Despite the undeniable tension I felt, the situation had been stabilized.

* * *

I _can't believe I forgot my lotion! Even with the blessing of good looks, one must respect themselves enough to maintain them, applying the proper effort_. Everyone but Kyoya are still feasting noisily in the dining room (And I don't want to risk running into Haruhi there), but I'm sure he'd have lotion I could borrow. Kyoya's room was relatively close to the dining hall, but on the opposite side of the foyer from my room.

Having successfully snuck past the dining room door without notice, I slid open the door to Kyoya's room.

"Kyoya, got some lotion? This sunburn is actually starting to hurt…" It took a second to adjust to the darkness in the room, but when I did… I felt my heart leap to my throat. Sitting there at the edge of the bed with a look of shock on his blushing face was Kyoya… closely embracing Haruhi against his bare chest.

"Kyoya, you…!" I raced towards this unbearable scene, but was stopped short by a menacing glare. Kyoya signaled for me to be quiet, still glaring threateningly. Bewildered, I obeyed and approached as silently as possible.

"She only just fell asleep, and I don't want to have to calm her down again needlessly." His voice was soft, but his tone was demanding. Surveying this scene, as any concerned father might, I noticed the tear stains running down her cheeks and the nail marks firmly dug into Kyoya's back.

"What the hell happened here?" I frantically whispered… A million different scenarios played through my head of how my darling little girl could find herself in such a position. Maybe this nauseated feeling in my gut was fatherly protection, but it irked me to see her in his arms, "Explain yourself, Kyoya!"

"Tamaki, stop overreacting. Let's just say I inadvertently stumbled upon Haruhi's weakness…"

"But I thought you weren't playing the game…"

* * *

"Of course not! I already have the pictures, what could I possibly have to gain from participating in such a childish pursuit." Tamaki looked down at the girl huddled against me and then back to me. His implication was clear. "Please, give me some credit. If this was my objective, I could think of far more direct approaches to accomplishing it."

By the look on Tamaki's face, I could tell that this suggestion didn't seem to offer him much comfort. I took a deep breath, collecting my thoughts, trying to find the best words to explain.

"It's thunder. She's terrified of thunder. We were just talking when the storm began, and I could tell something was wrong, but before I had the chance to ask, a clash of thunder sent her reeling. Before I knew what was happening she was clinging to me desperately and sobbing…" I hoped that he would just accept this, not really wanting to elaborate on what had happened earlier.

I could see his feature tight with contemplation, trying to fit the pieces together… but it was obvious he knew one was missing. In a tone far more serious than I expected, "I see… but that doesn't explain why you are shirtless."

"Haaaaaa…. "An audible sigh of frustration letting loose, I realized that he would not be so easily appeased. Now that she's asleep, it might just be best to placate him by laying her down on her own. Lifting her gently from my lap, I stood and walked around to the side of the bed. I lowered her softly down onto the bed… but just as I went to pull away from her, her grip suddenly tightened and she began to sleepily murmur…

"Kyoya…please….don't leave me… Kyoya… I need you…" With her last words, my heart missed a beat, and without realizing my own actions, I had already swept her back up into my arms. I looked over to Tamaki to gauge his reaction. When our eyes met, he immediately looked away… frustration and pain written clearly across his face. Without saying another word, he abruptly turned and walked out of the room.

"Ever a drama at the Host Club" I muttered. Exhausted, I dropped back down to the bed, Haruhi still draped across my lap. I could feel the weight of the day pressing down on me, enticing my eyelids to give way. I don't know how long I sat there fighting away sleep's tempting embrace… minutes? hours? I just knew I had to stay awake… _she needs me_.

I had never known what it was to be needed before. Maybe as the third son of the Ootori family, I had never truly felt like I was necessary… that I was only ever supplementary. Sure, I had been sought after and pursued before… whether it was the kid of some corporate executive trying to befriend me as they had been instructed to do or one of the customers of the host club vying for my attention. But no one ever truly needed me… until now. The thought was a little overwhelming and I felt my stomach knot… but I wanted to be needed.

So I have to try to stay awake… and whatever I do I can't let go of her…

* * *

_Warm… It's so warm… _instinctually I cuddled closer into the source of the heat beneath me. As I nuzzled in, I felt the warmth wrap around me… and embrace me… _wait, what?_

Upon this realization, my eyes jumped open trying to understand what was going on. It was then that I realized the position I was in. I felt the heat rise to my cheeks feverishly. I was laying on top of Kyoya, face nuzzling into his bare chest, his legs tangled with mine. I unconsciously began to tremble due to the proximity, letting out a small gasp. In response, I could feel his arms tighten around me …

"Shhh… Haruhi… Just thunder… It's okay…." He was trying to comfort me in his sleep. I realized that my mouth was gaping in awe as I looked up to his sleeping face, all of the memories of the previous night flooding back to my mind. I mean, I knew he was kind and sweet, and just never let anyone see it, but I had no idea that he was this tender or compassionate…

My gaze began to wander down from his peaceful face to the lean, toned chest I rested against. I felt the blood draining from my face before proceeding lower in my body_. I should not be doing this!_ My mind cried in disapproval, but it couldn't seem to command my body to move. I then became keenly aware of the discomfort of his hip digging into my abdomen. As I shifted my weight a little to try to relieve the pressure, he let out a low moan. I stopped dead in my tracks, realization slowly dawning over me… the warm heated protrusion against me… was not his hip.

Feeling a little guilty, but at the same time completely fascinated by the feeling of him firmly pressing into me, I shifted my hips slightly again and gauged his reaction. Another low moan, but this one was accompanied by one of his hands sinking down to the small of my back, pressing firmly, as his hips thrust up slightly. My mind flashed blank for a minute, completely intoxicated by his movements and starting to feel a growing ache between my legs. It took me a couple minutes to regain my composure before I understood that my waning self control couldn't handle this position for much longer.

I turned my face up to look his, only inches away… shadows playing across it in the moonlight. With every rise and fall of his chest, I could feel his warm breath upon me, seeping from slightly parted lips. They looked so soft, so inviting… my head was spinning, dizzy from his secure embrace. I was flooding with a rush of thoughts and feelings I didn't fully comprehend. And before I knew what I was doing, I had narrowed the gap between us, firmly pressing mine to his. For a split second I chastised myself, _Oh God, Haruhi, what the hell are you thinking!_ But as I felt the sensation of his lips against mine, I became engrossed, all other thoughts fading away.


	2. Chapter 2

Quick Note: Thank you for the reviews and interest in this, my first fanfic... without which I'm sure I wouldn't have been so excited to write the next chapter. I only hope you continue to enjoy it!

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

The soft cry of seagulls can be heard just a ways off over the low hum of the waves flowing steadily in and out. The setting sun cast its orange hues across our small white beach blanket just at the edge of the sea. The gentle salty breeze tousles her short brown hair as her fiery chocolate eyes stare deep into mine, laying my soul bare for her perusal. As her petite frame slides up mine to get a better angle at my already swollen lips, I can smell the intoxicating aroma of her strawberry shampoo. I would have never thought that something so innocent and sweet would evoke such a reckless desire in me.

I know I've had this dream before…

But in the short time since I've met Haruhi, never has it been so vivid… felt so real. Instinctively my body reacts to her, deepening the kiss and pulling her tighter against me. A small moan escapes her lips, vibrating slightly against mine and sending a chill through my body.

_This is new_… never before in these scenarios have I elicited such a sound from her. Eager to hear it again, I became more aggressive. Rolling her over onto her back, I take the opportunity of her slight gasp to further explore her mouth, letting my eyes fall shut as I enjoy her minty flavor. Our lips part for a moment as we both come up desperate for air. She is panting hard against me and breathlessly calls out, "Kyo…ya"

My eyes flutter open to behold the vision before me with blushing cheeks, swollen lips and smoldering eyes. Outlined by the dark grey sheets with the first of dawn's light trickling across her face, I have never felt so helplessly drawn to someone and I couldn't help the whisper that fell from my lips, "Beautiful"

And then it hit me… _Morning… Sheets_… Gone was our tropical paradise from moments ago, and yet here she remained. All the memories of the previous night came flooding back to me. I froze.

Hovering over her hesitantly, still staring intently into those endless chocolate depths, my mind began to reel trying to understand how we got here. _How did we go from peaceful sleep to this? Who started it? Did I?_ A knot formed in my stomach as a thought occurred to me. _Did I take advantage of her without realizing what I was doing? _

"Haruhi, I…" but before I could finish, almost as if reading the insecurity in my voice, her hands wound up and into my hair pushing my mouth back down to hers. The tension left my body as I melted into the kiss. I couldn't help the grin that crept onto my face… _Leave it to Haruhi to be so blunt about what she wants._

_

* * *

_

I was so entranced by the first kiss I stole, that I didn't even notice right away that he began kissing me back. By the time I realized what was happening, he was looming over me, his tongue dancing across my lips letting out a low growl. Surprised, my breath caught in my throat. _Is this really the cool and collected Kyoya-sempai I know? _

_I never thought he would be so… passionate…_

In that instant, his tongue slipped past my lips and began to massage mine… gently, but insistently.

_Cinnamon… _how does he taste like cinnamon? I used the mouthwash in his bathroom just last night, but I could have sworn it was mint.

My mind was floating, so overwhelmed by every sensation… not just his mouth as it invaded mine, but also the soft tickle of his tousled hair brushing my forehead, his hands, one tenderly caressing my cheek, while the other firmly holding my waist, the pressure of his hips grinding slowly against me, and the burning in my lungs from lack of air…

Almost as if he had heard my plea, he pushed himself up, ending the kiss and allowing us both some air. As I struggled to catch my breath, it occurred to me that he still had his eyes closed. I wanted to see his striking grey eyes, to see the range of emotions that they might convey.

"Kyo…ya" It was hardly more than a whisper between my labored breathing. My hand slid up his arm, and his eyes fluttered open. The instant our eyes met, I was lost, drowning in deepest pools of slate grey. I was overwhelmed by the intensity and adoration I saw there.

"Beautiful" Almost inaudible over our huffing, I couldn't believe he was talking about me. But sure enough his inscrutable gaze was going over every inch of my disheveled appearance with a look of utmost approval. When he finally made his way back to my eyes, a look of realization seemed to grace his features and his muscles tensed noticeably. His aggressive confidence was replaced by a look reminiscent of fear or guilt. I couldn't stand to see him like this… it pained me almost as much as the absence of his lips on mine.

"Haruhi, I…" I couldn't take it anymore, and without even listening to what he had to say, I reached up and pulled him to me. The look in his eyes as I kissed him was priceless. Without the glare of glasses to skillful hide behind, it was amazing to me how expressive his eyes could be. They truly gave away his every emotion. First surprise, next pleasure, then something bordering on amusement… This last one was confirmed as I felt the corners of his mouth lift slightly into the kiss.

I was about to ask what he found so funny, when my thoughts were cut short by the sound of snickering from the door way. Broken out of our spell, we quickly turned to see two pairs of amber eyes tearing up from laughter.

"You know next time…" purred Kaoru. "…You might want to close the door" finished Hikaru. And the laughing fit continued, as the twins buckled over, holding onto each other for support.

Emotions battled inside me… but the two that were coming up strongest were embarrassment and irritation. It was really too close to call which was stronger…

CLICK. It took me a second to realize what Hikaru had done as he stared at his phone in glee, holding it over so Kaoru could see too.

_That's it. They're dead._

Irritation, now clearly won out. Before I knew it, I was already off the bed and sailing towards the culprits. Still giggling incessantly, they quickly turned and began running down the hallway. I had almost made it to the door when I heard Kyoya call to me.

"Haruhi" I paused and turned to give him a reassuring smile.

"Don't worry Kyoya-sempai, I'll be right back after I get that picture… and once I've killed them." The last bit mumbled to myself. And with that I was back in pursuit.

* * *

Of course it had to be the miscreant twins to catch us… had it been anyone else, the situation could have been handled more maturely. And what did they mean about closing the door?

_Tamaki! That idiot! He must not have closed it when he stomped off last night… _

Before I even had a chance to move away from Haruhi, I heard the snap of Hikaru's camera phone. I could feel all the blood drain from my face as my shock turned to terror. _Did those bastards not know what a photo like this could do to me? Let alone to poor Haruhi…_

I let my stoic mask fall back in place as I sat up composing myself and began to think through the best methods of blackmail over the two devils. I reached over to my glasses to complete my façade. I felt the bed bounce slightly as Haruhi lunged towards our tormentors. I almost felt bad for those fools when I saw the fire in her eyes. At least they were smart enough to bolt instantly. But I didn't want her to leave upset… for this to be the end.

"Haruhi" I called, trying to keep my voice steady, keep the uncertainty out. She stopped and turned to me letting the anger fade from her eyes and a smile grace her lips. "Don't worry Kyoya-sempai, I'll be right back after I get that picture" She turned and was about to go when I heard her voice lower and almost growl out, "…and once I've killed them."

As she disappeared down the hall, I couldn't help but smile inwardly. "I think we're a little past the formalities now, Haruhi…" My initial fears had all seemed unfounded as it occurred to me that the twins had just pissed off the one person at Ouran who might rival me for determination and commitment.

This brought me to an interesting train of thought… particularly about the logistics of a relationship with Haruhi. _How would my father react to the news of me dating a commoner? Would it negatively impact my chances as his successor?_

A smile crossed my lips as my reasoning altered slightly. _Did it matter at this point? Hadn't the private investment corporation I'd started already been outperforming his companies for the last two quarters?_ The look on his face was going to be priceless when I bought his company out from under him. And he would certainly have no say in my relationships…

Confident that I had my bases covered, I opted to relax a little before breakfast. I pulled out my laptop to check my company's overnight performance, only moderately distracted by the smell of Haruhi that lingered on me. It occurred to me that despite being a host, I didn't really have any experience with relationships… and it's not like I could ask Tamaki for advice after his initial reaction. I winced inwardly at the memory of the pained expression he showed last night. _This might get complicated…_


	3. Chapter 3

Quick Note: Thank you again for the reviews, they make me happy! Also, very sorry for the delay, so to make it up to you... It's a TWO CHAPTER day! ;-)

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

* * *

I can honestly say that the first thing that came to both of our minds was, "No freekin' way!" Aside from the fact that we generally approach situations from extremely similar perspectives, the fact that we both stood there gawking for about a minute, watching this scene unfold told me I wasn't the only one in disbelief.

_Seriously? Of all the hosts… totally did not see that coming!_ But sure enough, there was Haruhi making out, rather passionately I might add, with the Shadow King! Not to mention the fact that they left the door wide open… did they have no shame? I could feel the blood creeping to my cheeks, but only partially out of embarrassment for them. Although I would hardly admit it, their antics were quite enjoyable to watch…

I was brought back to my senses by the familiar chuckle beside me. It was contagious and soon I could not suppress my own. I knew we were loud enough that we would disturb the happy couple, but we had to alert them to our presence somehow, right?

Both heads turned towards us with various unpleasant expressions knit on their faces. I had never seen Kyoya so thrown off his game! No one would ever believe me, even with Kaoru to back me up… I needed proof. In an instant my phone was out and poised for action.

CLICK. _Wow…this picture is priceless!_ Between Kyoya's look of shock and fear and Haruhi's of guilt and anger, they couldn't have posed better for this shot if they were trying. Kaoru nodded his head in approval as laughter shook his body and tears of mirth filled his eyes. The whole thing was just so absurdly funny I had to keep hold of him to stop myself from rolling on the floor laughing.

That's when I caught the swift movement from the corner of my eye. With speed I had never seen her use, Haruhi was off the bed and already halfway to the door by the time I could even react. She was obviously seeing red, charging full speed. Without another moment's hesitation, both of us had turned and began to sprint down the hall towards the front door.

By the time we had reached the foyer, we had widened the gap enough so that she wasn't even in sight anymore. We sped out the door and down to the beach, actively looking for a good hiding place to reconvene and plot our next moves. A rather tall sand dune on the left, just ahead, would work perfectly… giving us just enough time before she would catch up. Clearly Kaoru already was sharing my wavelength as we veered towards it in tandem.

I couldn't help but feel a little bit jealous at the thought of the cold and manipulative Shadow King taking our Haruhi away from us and most likely monopolizing her from here on out. Of all the people it could have been for Kyoya to lure in, why did it have to be the one who had suddenly broken down our walls and become inextricably entwined in our private little world. Perhaps there was a way to fix this yet…

"Kaoru, I don't know about you, but I am not in favor of abandoning our toy to the clutches of the Shadow King!" What I'm sure was a mirror image of my mischievous grin crept onto his face.

"You know… I was thinking the same thing. What did you have in mind?" Quickly I pulled out my phone and emailed myself a copy of the picture. Then I proceeded to delete any evidence of said email. Once satisfied with my handiwork, I glanced over the small hill to see Haruhi exiting the door and heading this way.

"I'll fill you in on the details later, but for now, help me convince Haruhi to trade pictures. She doesn't need to know there's a backup…" I finished whispering this to him just in time to see Haruhi careening over the top of the dune towards us, having clearly lost her footing.

* * *

_Did I lose them?_ I stood in the doorway looking around for any sign of their passage. It didn't take long at all to see the two pairs of footprints left in the still damp sand headed out to the beach. Without another thought or moment's hesitation, I was charging across the sand towards the dune the footprints seemed to lead to. Just as I was cresting the little hill and able to see the conspiring faces of my two best friends, the sand seemed to give out beneath me.

My eyes shut tight and I braced myself for the sharp pain of impact… but it never came. Instead I landed only a little roughly wrapped in four protective arms. Once the sand had settled, I slowly opened my eyes to see that I had ended up in a between them, my face only inches away from Hikaru's. As I was about to move back and give him a little space, I felt more than heard the groan at the back of my neck. I shivered involuntarily as the unexpected breath warmed my skin.

_Maybe I'm still a little high-strung from earlier… that would explain why I'm overly sensitive right now. _As Hikaru opened his eyes and they locked with mine, a blush slowly crept along his cheeks. The corners of his lips curved up into an awkward smile, and I failed in my attempt to stifle the urge to giggle. Soon the three of us lay there in a mess of sand and limbs, giggling incessantly. Were anyone to come along at this point, all three of us would no doubt be thought certifiably insane.

As the laughter began to subside, I slowly tried to extricate myself, careful not to put too much weight on either of them. Just the awkward way we were positioned though made it necessary to push off of Hikaru's chest with my left hand while rolling my hips carefully off of Kaoru's stomach. As I was slowly moving up, I noticed that Hikaru's phone must have fallen to the ground as he helped to brace my landing.

_Now if I could just grab it and make it back to the house before they realized, I might have a good chance of deleting that photo!_ Before I had stood all the way up, I attempted to subtly retrieve the phone as I moved. _Success! _I had already made a lunge to bolt back to the house, but was stopped short by a set of arms wrapped tightly around my waist.

"Oh no you don't!" Hikaru had caught me, preventing my escape while Kaoru focused on wrestling the phone from me. _Damn!_

"And where do you think you're going?" Kaoru teased as he had finally torn the phone from my grasp. I let out an exasperated huff, just to emphasize my annoyance. Hikaru leaned in closer from his position behind me, his warm breath tickling my ear, "If you think you are going to get away before answering our questions…" Kaoru leaned in close to finish, "…then you are sadly mistaken."

My eyes widen in realization… I had totally lost the upper hand and now found myself at the twin's mercy…

_No, I would not let these rich bastards get the best of me!_ Even if they had the edge, I could still negotiate. I steeled my resolve, and made my voice as casual and unconcerned as I could.

"Oh? And what questions might those be?" _Good start! It will totally piss them off if they can't get to me. _Besides, if I ever wanted to become a lawyer, I'm sure I'd need to develop skills allowing me to maintain composure in even the worst of circumstances.

"Oh, gee, I don't know… maybe like what the hell you were doing with Kyoya?" I winced as I could hear the anger creeping into Hikaru otherwise playful voice. By the look on his face, I could tell this took Kaoru a little off guard as well. Placing his hands on my shoulders, and drawing my attention away from his brother, he calmly asked, "Well, why don't you start by telling how long you two have been together."

I felt Hikaru's arms stiffen around me and could almost feel the shock radiate off of him. I didn't need to read his expression to tell that this thought hadn't crossed his mind. I couldn't help but worry about Hikaru's current reaction, and was totally thrown off my initial plan of playing coy.

"It's, ummm, It's not really like that. I mean… well, this is the first time anything ever happened, and I don't even know if we are… technically… together…" The arms around me slowly relaxed a bit. I moved my eyes from the ground where I had been staring to see Kaoru nod for me to continue.

"I honestly don't really know what to say, I'm still pretty confused over the whole thing myself… one minute he was comforting me in the storm, and the next I had fallen asleep in his arms…" At this, Hikaru spoke up again.

"What do you mean comforted you in the storm?" _Damn it, I didn't mean to tell them about my stupid fear_. Well they are my best friends, I'm sure they would have found out eventually. Still the shame was obvious in my face as I stared down at me feet trying not to make eye contact as I mumbled, "I'm sorta… scared… of thunder. Terrified, really…"

I heard and felt the giggling against my back, "You? Thunder? You're joking right?" My head shot up as anger burned where embarrassment had been. I was about to tell him off when I noticed the look on Kaoru's face. He was glaring daggers at his brother behind me, and gently began moving his thumbs against my shoulders, trying to sooth out my rage. A moment later the laughing abruptly stopped, I assume when Hikaru also was pierced by his brother's look.

"I, um... I'm sorry… it was just, not what I expected. We tried all day yesterday to figure out what you were afraid of, and it turns out the stupid Shadow King must have known all along…"

_What!_

_

* * *

_

I could feel Haruhi stiffen under the hands I had placed on her shoulders and the hurt look on her face made me realize what she must be thinking… _Had Kyoya staged it? _I wouldn't put it past him… but this seemed a little too much for even him.

Realizing that this could be a major misunderstanding, I quickly attempted to correct Hikaru's big mouth. "Hikaru, how could Kyoya possibly have known? Sure he's the Shadow King and all, but he's not omniscient. Besides, he already had the pictures of Haruhi, why would he need to win…" As soon as I said it, I realize that it was my turn to put my foot in my mouth. Instead of my comment reassuring her, she only seemed more shocked. Well I suppose confused is better than angry…

"What are you guys talking about? What photos?"_ Geez_, I felt like an idiot trying to explain this as I looked down into her wide brown eyes.

"Well, it was kinda our idea to play the 'Who can find Haruhi's fear game', but it was only because you are always so fearless…" I trailed off feeling a little mean in retrospect. She just kept looking up to me with that questioning expression, waiting for me to finish.

"Well, when we initially proposed it, Tamaki threw a hissy fit about tormenting his darling daughter… but as soon as Kyoya offered up middle school pictures of you as a prize… well, Tamaki quickly changed his tune." She was looking towards the ground a little ways off, clearly processing all of the new information. Her eyes moving around slightly, as if watching it all unfold. After a few seconds, her eyes snapped back up and locked with mine.

"You guys are all idiots."


	4. Chapter 4

**Quick Note**: Yay, two chapters!

**Disclaimer**: Still own nothing...

_

* * *

_

_Wow… sometimes I forget just how idiotic the antics of teenage boys can be._ It all made a lot more sense now, the creepy cave with the twins, Honey in that weird truck, and Mori with the spear… and now to discover that Kyoya was encouraging it! I'll have to have a talk with him later…

"You guys are all idiots." I looked back up to see Kaoru's apprehensive eyes. I almost felt bad for berating them…almost. But seriously, how would they like it if someone were to screw with their heads? And, aside from all of this, I needed to get that stupid photo off of them. Slowly an impish grin that would rival theirs slowly spread onto my face as I realized what I could do to really throw them off. Seeing this, Kaoru gulped audibly and dropped his hands from my shoulders, taking a step back.

Looking straight into Kaoru's eyes, I defiantly said, "I believe you have a photo to delete, Hikaru." A slightly confused look came onto his face, but I could tell it wasn't sinking in yet. Wiggling slightly in Hikaru's grasp, I said, "And Kaoru, you really need to let go of me."

Hikaru's arms fell as both of their mouths dropped open in a combination of hurt and shock. _Mission accomplished!_ My smile widen as I looked up into Hikaru's face, "Now delete the picture." He pulled open his phone and looked like he was about to comply, when realization dawned on him. He looked over to his brother, who seemed to agree with his assessment. He swung around to face me.

"That's not funny, Haruhi! You know how that makes us feel!" The smile never left my face as I casually replied, "Hmmm, maybe kind of how I feel knowing my best friends have been plotting against me." Hikaru looked as if he was about to reply when Kaoru stepped in.

"We seem to have gotten a little side tracked here. Weren't you telling us how exactly you ended up all hot and heavy with the freekin' demon lord?" The blush came back to my face as my gaze fell back to the ground.

"Well like I was saying, he had been comforting me and I fell asleep there with him…" I muttered, hoping that I could just leave it like that. No such luck…

"When we passed by the door you weren't exactly sleeping…" Hikaru teased. _Argh! I guess there's no way to avoid going through this with them._

"Okay, well when I started to wake up, I realized I had been asleep on top of him. I'm really not sure what came over me, but I leaned up and kissed him and before I knew what we were doing, it just sort of escalated…" I can't believe they are making me talk about this… I don't even really know how I feel about the whole thing yet.

"Wait a minute! YOU kissed HIM!" Hikaru began pacing now, clearly trying to work off some of his agitation. "Is this just something that you go around doing? Just randomly kissing guys?" _Okay, did not realize he was so pissed…_

"Don't be stupid! Of course not! I had never even kissed a boy before!" Hikaru stopped dead in his tracks and Kaoru who had been watching his brother quickly shifted his focus to me. "What? The only other kiss I had was with Kanako at the dance. I thought you two knew that."

Without turning to look at me, Hikaru almost whispered, "But why Kyoya?"

I went to respond but stopped suddenly when I realized that I didn't have a very good answer. I could say he's smart and charming, but so is Tamaki… that he's the cool, quiet type, but so is Mori… that he's sweet and passionate, but so is Kaoru… or that he's witty and fun, but so is Hikaru. Come to think of it, Honey is about the only one who doesn't share major characteristics with him. So what was the reason I kissed Kyoya?

Kaoru must have noticed my confusion, because he slid next to me and wrapped a reassuring arm around my shoulder. "It's okay, Haruhi… you don't really need to have an answer, but you should probably consider whether or not you want this to become a relationship."

_Relationship!_ I really hadn't thought about that yet… do I want to date him? Even if I do, would he want me? I could feel my chest tightening and it was getting harder to breathe… I don't really know if I'm ready for something like this…

"Whoa, Haruhi, I didn't mean to freak you out… just calm down…" Kaoru had wrapped both arms around me as I leaned against his chest while Hikaru had come behind and was reassuringly rubbing my back. As my breathing slowly evened out again, it occurred to me. These two were always a little clingy, but since this morning hadn't they been even more so? Maybe I'm just being more conscious of it now…

"Tell you what… I'll make this easy for you… I'll delete this picture right now… if…" now this caught my attention. Regardless what ends up happening with Kyoya, I still have to get rid of the evidence. I looked back at Hikaru, waiting eagerly for him to finish…

"…if you agree to a dress up day and photo shoot with us! But you have to promise to let us take pictures to replace the one we will delete!" _Seriously?_ _They want me to be their doll for a day? Stupid Rich Bastards! _

"How is that easy? That's like a whole day wasted!" I could be using my time to study, but no… they'd rather torment me to no end. I stopped short when I saw the expression they shared… a puppy dog look that could rival even Tamaki's pouting. Besides, it would only be one day and would get rid of that picture before anyone else could see it.

"Fine. But you delete the photo now!" Their faces lit up with excitement and Hikaru leaned it next to me to let me watch as he deleted the picture from his phone. As soon as that was done, they each linked an arm with me and proceeded to drag me back toward the house.

"Wait! Where are we going now? I told Kyoya I'd be right back to talk!" They didn't even pause in their movement, but kept dragging me forward.

"Do you really want to deal with all of that now? Or would you rather think about what you're going to say over breakfast?" Kaoru had a point… I had no idea what I was going to say and I was getting rather hungry. But I also couldn't just leave him waiting indefinitely. Hikaru must have noticed my hesitation, as he chimed in, "Besides just explain to him that it was part of the negotiations for the picture"

"Okay, but let me at least go tell him so he's not waiting there for me all day. That's all we need is a pissed Shadow King on our case…" almost begrudgingly it seemed, they let go of my arms as we neared the front door.

"You have five minutes, or we're gonna have to warn Tamaki about the threat posed to his precious daughter's innocence!" I glared at Hikaru. Even without the picture, they were gonna hold this over me for a while… Without even acknowledging his comment, I turned and ran towards Kyoya's room.

* * *

_I wonder what's taking so long…_ I looked at my watch for the hundredth time in the last 10 minutes. Haruhi had already been gone for almost 45 minutes… maybe the twins were giving her a hard time. Just as I was debating whether or not I should go assist her, I heard a timid knock on my door. I leapt from my seat and nearly knocked my laptop down in my haste trying to get to the door. _What has gotten into me?_

I took a second to recompose myself, not wanting to look obviously nervous to her. I open the door slowly and my smile drops. There stood a dejected Tamaki, looking as if someone had just kicked his puppy. His eyes made their way from floor up to mine, throwing off such a pleading aura, that I couldn't help but turn back into my room, leaving the door open for him to enter. He seemed exhausted as he dragged himself in.

Once he made his way over to my bed and sat on the edge, he looked back to me. "So, Haruhi never came back to her room last night. I waited for her… to see if she needed anything, you know after the storm… but she never came." He just stared at me, waiting for an explanation. I heaved a sigh, not really wanting to have this conversation.

"Tamaki, she was here with me last night and you know it. She was asleep when you left, and stayed that way for the rest of the night." I didn't lie, but I wasn't eager to tell the whole truth right away either. A moment of silence floated in the room as he processed this, then asked, "Kyoya, how do you feel about Haruhi?"

_Okay, wasn't expecting that question so soon…_ I wasn't even really sure how to answer it. I know I care about her deeply… I like her and was excited at the prospect of dating her, but how do I just come out and say that to Tamaki? He's acting weird and almost heartbroken… I think it might be best to just play this one safe.

"She's an excellent student, becoming a rather valuable host, and I dare say I would consider her a friend." He kept his eyes low as he questioned, "Just a friend?" My heart began racing, and I realized that I had been holding my breath... maybe I should just tell him... I did consider him my closest friend after all. Still, if I didn't want the frantic protective father version of Tamaki berating me about incest or some nonsense... then I needed to keep quiet for now. Besides, there's no telling how she feels about me...

"Of course, Tamaki... what else would there be..." This seemed to appease the brooding prince as the air of tension let up a little. He lifted his eyes hopefully, and nearly bounded over to me. "That's such a relief… because I think I might be falling for her!"

_Huh?_ I felt sick... as if someone had just punched me in the stomach… and equally as disoriented. I was about to refute his feelings... try to convince him that he didn't love her... but then his eyes quickly left my face and stared in panic at the door behind me... I quickly followed his gaze to see Haruhi standing there... staring at me in disbelief.

_Oh no! How long had she been standing there? And what had I said to cause that look? _I replayed the last bit of conversation in my head and immediately knew my error...

"Haruhi, I..." but I never got to finish explaining...

"I was just coming to see if the two of you were hungry... the twins and I were about to head to breakfast" Her voice wavered slightly and she averted her eyes as she spoke. She didn't even wait for our reply and instead quickly retreated down the hall, leaving Tamaki and myself standing there stunned.


	5. Chapter 5

**Quick Note**: Merry Christmas! and please remember... the night is always darkest just before the dawn...

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing...

_

* * *

__Okay, just quickly in and out… and then I'll have all morning to think about things without having to decide anything yet_… As I jogged down the hall towards Kyoya's room, I could already hear my heart racing and feel the moisture build in my palms. I can't believe how nervous I'm getting, it's the same Kyoya I see almost every day, but I can stop thinking about his eyes… the intense, passionate gaze… how his soft, urgent lips felt.

My cheeks flushed red as I neared the open doorway, and I paused just at the corner to catch my breath and try to still my racing heart. That's when I heard Tamaki's voice coming from inside Kyoya's room. I know better than to eavesdrop, but it was what he said the caught my attention and prevented me from revealing myself, "Kyoya, how do you feel about Haruhi?"

My breath caught in my throat… and the millions of thoughts that had been reeling through my head all came to screeching halt, waiting impatiently for his response. There was a moment of silence that felt like years… I couldn't breathe… I couldn't think… just wait.

"She's an excellent student, becoming a rather valuable host, and I dare say I would consider her a friend." They were all compliments, but each one stung with increasing intensity. I should have expected such a default, impersonal response; Kyoya doesn't open up so easily. _But wasn't Tamaki his best friend? If anyone, wouldn't he open up to him?_

"Just a friend?" Tamaki's voice was so low and serious, that I almost didn't recognize it to be his. Even though I didn't understand why he was pushing Kyoya about this, I was kinda happy he was… his question mirrored the one forming in my mind. Maybe this wasn't the best way to discover how he felt about me, but now that the opportunity presented itself, I wasn't going to refuse it.

I heard a slight sigh from Kyoya, almost as if he were annoyed by such a question. "Of course, Tamaki... what else would there be..." I stood there leaning against the wall, mouth agape, shoulders sagging, and felt as if I had just been slapped across the face. I needed air, I couldn't breathe… as I felt the water pooling slowly in my eyes. _This couldn't possibly be true, right? It's just what he's telling Tamaki to keep him from prying maybe?_

I had almost had myself calmed down by these thoughts when the next shockwave hit me. "That's such a relief… because I think I might be falling for her!"

_Huh?_ I spun around so that I now stood in the doorway, in too much disbelief to realize that I was no longer hidden. _Did he just say what I think he said? This can't be real, right? Maybe this was just another one of their stupid games…_

But this theory was dashed when I saw the look of shock and panic marring Tamaki's face as our eyes met. My eyes flickered to Kyoya's rigid form standing with his back to me in front of the frazzled blond. He turned towards me swiftly, and the composed mask on his face fell away leaving behind genuine surprise that soon mixed with worry.

That's when I knew what I heard was true… that concerned and almost guilty look conveyed his regret. I should have known that he wouldn't have wanted to have to come out and say it… to hurt me by admitting that last night was a mistake. A mistake that was my fault after all… the least I can do is not make him have to come out and say it. Besides, how much harder would it be to hear him telling me directly...

"Haruhi, I..." I wasn't going to make him explain… I'd caused him enough trouble.

"I was just coming to see if the two of you were hungry... the twins and I were about to head to breakfast" It was the first thing I could think of… stupid, I know. But it was what I had been planning to say before and it just kinda came out on default. Maybe it would help convey that I was okay not talking about it… that I was already over it…

I turned and rushed down the hall before the hot tears from that last thought could overflow. I held back my sobs though… I couldn't ruin it by letting him hear my pain or think he'd hurt me.

* * *

Leaning against my brother in the foyer, I couldn't help but wonder if she were going to come back. It had only been a few minutes, but I was still worried that we had made a mistake in letting her see him again so soon. I could tell Kaoru was thinking similarly when he let out an audible sigh while staring towards the hallway. Quickly though he perked up and starting moving towards it, my eyes following past his movements to see a rather upset Haruhi. My heart dropped when I saw the tears flowing unrestrained down her face.

She was already wrapped in my brothers arms quietly crying into his chest by the time I came over and wrapped my arms around her waist from behind, leaning my head down to rest on hers. Her silent sobs wracking her body sent shivers down my spine. _What the hell had happened!_

Before I could ask, I heard hurried movement coming from down the hall. "Haruhi, let's go somewhere you can calm down and we can talk", I whispered. I began leading her down the opposite hallway towards our room, moving briskly so as to keep ahead of her pursuer.

Kaoru had led her in and sat her down on the bed, as I closed the door behind them… waiting in the hall to confront the idiot who made her cry. He did not disappoint as soon a rather disheveled looking Shadow King came racing up to me.

"Where is Haruhi? I need to talk to her." The almost pleading expression on his face caught me off guard. But the sympathy I felt for him couldn't erase the image of Haruhi's tears that burned in my heart. I could feel my back straighten and my stomach tighten as the anger rose in me, trying my best not to let the urge to punch him win out.

"You'd be wise to leave her alone right now. You must have said plenty already to upset her that bad. I've never seen her cry before." My words spat out at him in a low growl, trying to convey my unspoken threat.

"You don't understand. I have to see her, there's been a terrible misunderstanding..." I clenched and unclenched my fists trying to calm myself, telling myself how pissed Haruhi would be if I hit him.

"Enough. It's not happening. Give her some damn space!" With that I turned, going through the door to my room, locking it firmly behind me. If I had stayed out there one second longer, Kyoya would have ended up far worse off than those punks on the cliff!

She looked up as I entered, fresh tears still staining her cheeks. My rage fled replaced by compassion as I went to hug her and she returned my embrace. _What an idiot! I wonder if he has any idea what he's lost…_

_

* * *

_It took me a few seconds to come to my senses and process what had just happened. My hand went up and pinched the bridge of my nose beneath my glasses as I went through it all in my mind. _How did I let things get so out of hand?_

After a moment of thought, I realized that I couldn't leave things like this. So what if Tamaki found out, he'd just have to get over it. With fresh resolve, I quickly made my way out to the hall, leaving a pouting and distraught Tamaki wallowing in the corner of my room.

_Her reaction had to be kind of good in a way, right? I mean she wouldn't have gotten upset if she didn't care about me…_ This gave me little solace as the realization sank in… She was upset. And I was the one who had hurt her. _Why did I have to be so foolish!_ If I had just admitted my feelings, this whole mess could have been avoided.

As I neared the foyer, I caught a glimpse of the trio rushing down the other hall. Why did those two have to keep interfering? Things were confusing enough without them added to the mix! I raced down towards their room, trying to think of what I was going to say to her, only to be stopped at the door by the rather irate older brother. The fiery glint in his eyes didn't escape my note as I began to plead for assistance.

"Where is Haruhi? I need to talk to her." I knew that she must be in their room, but breaking into it was hardly going to help my case. I could see the muscles in his jaw tense and he began to stand a little taller.

"You'd be wise to leave her alone right now. You must have said plenty already to upset her that bad. I've never seen her cry before." Hikaru was known for losing his temper, but I don't think I'd ever seen him quite so serious or imposing. His words came out like venom, but I tried not to let that phase me. I had to see her…

I began again, trying to get him to understand, trying to explain. It was perfectly clear that he was physically restraining himself from hitting me. He was never one to hide his feelings very well.

He cut my pleas short, "Enough. It's not happening. Give her some damn space!" He was turning to leave, and I was half tempted to push past him to get into the room. It was my family's house after all. But I was stopped short when I caught sight of Haruhi. She was clinging to Kaoru on the bed, lightly shaking from her sobs. Just before the door closed, she looked up to see Hikaru enter and I saw her eyes full of pain and tears.

I remained there motionless outside their door for several minutes longer, just listening to the barely audible sobs. It make me sick to know that I did this to her. But I would set it right. I had to. I had never felt this way about someone before, and call me selfish, but I am not about to give her up. I would make it up to her and show her how I really feel. With new found determination, I strode back to my room, prepared to set my best friend straight.

When I got back there, he was still curled up in the corner, emanating waves of self pity. If the situation were a little different, I might have brushed off his antics of melodrama… but as it was I couldn't help but feel his pain to some extent. He had just inadvertently confessed his feelings and been summarily ignored. He deserved to know the truth… I had to tell him how I felt about her… and how there was no way I would let him have her.

I went over and placed a firm hand on his shoulder, "Tamaki, we need to talk…" His sad eyes slowly looked up at me with resigned despair. Even though he looked towards me, it was as if he didn't see me, his eyes were looking straight through me_. This is going to be harder than I thought…_

"When I said earlier that she was just a friend to me… I just didn't know how to say what I felt. I'd never been in love before. But the moment you said that you loved her…" My voice trailed off, not knowing how to convey the panic and physical pain I felt at the prospect of losing her.

A sad smile graced his lips as his eyes finally focused on mine… "I know that I've already lost. When I saw her in the doorway, after hearing my confession… she kept staring at you… not me… as if you had made the comment that surprised her most. Then when you ran after her, I knew for sure. I had been too late."

I moved away to sit on the edge of my bed, unable to withstand the pain in his eyes. My head supported in my hands as I tried to reason through this situation. "I'm sorry Tamaki. I don't know what else to say. She probably deserves someone like you more, someone so loving and honest, who is caring and self-sacrificing, who treats her like a princess. But she's shattered all my preconceptions, continuously defies my sense of logic, and I don't know what I will do without her. I can't help myself but to be selfish and pursue her. I love her."

I felt the bed shift slightly as he came to sit beside me, placing his hand reassuringly on my back. I lifted my head to meet his gaze. He seemed noticeably less sad now, with a warm understanding expression showing. It's times like this that Tamaki surprises me, and I remember why I consider him my closest friend.

"Have you told her?" I shake my head and let my gaze shift down to the floor. "No, she must have heard my denial to you, because now she's upset and the twins won't let me near her."

"The Kyoya Ohtori I know would never let a couple of red-headed menaces stand in his way!" I could hear the challenge playfully enter his voice, as he stood and struck a pose for emphasis. I smiled up at him as his enthusiasm seemed to revitalize me. After all, an Ohtori never backs down from a challenge…


	6. Chapter 6

**Quick Note: **So tempted to make this the last chapter and just leave it here... but let's have a little more fun with this...

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing...

* * *

_Damn those twins!_ It had been almost a week already and my patience was wearing mighty thin.

Once I had explained myself to Tamaki and had vowed not to give up so easily, I had gone back to the twin's room, determined to break in if necessary, only to find it vacant. Next I checked the dining area, where I was informed by Honey, wearing a knowing smirk, that 'Haru-chan had already left the beach house to go play with the twins'. Sometimes his false innocence could really irk me… I might have glared in disapproval had it not been for Mori's ever watchful eye pinned to me from next to his cousin. Besides, rationally, I knew it wasn't Honey I was really mad at…

Knowing that I couldn't abandon my guests at my family's property to follow them, especially since we were planning to leave in only an hour anyway, I decided upon the next best thing. I had them followed.

Mature? Possibly not. Creepy? Maybe. Necessary? Absolutely… in my mind anyway. This was, after all, the Hitachiins we're talking about. They were always all over Haruhi, acting as if she was theirs… I felt my eyes narrow and lips tighten at the thought of them touching her.

I took a deep breath trying to calm myself and evaluate the situation properly. It was no big deal… I would just go to her house tonight once they'd dropped her off and be able to speak to her then, right?

Wrong. From the information gleaned from my employees tracking her, Haruhi had not returned home… she'd stayed at the twin's mansion instead. When I realized she wasn't coming home that night, I called her cell phone hoping she might still be awake… it was only a little after ten. At this point I was already pacing back and forth in my room, trying to expel my nervous energy. After the first few rings, I began to fear that she might not pick up. Trying to figure out what to say if it went to voice mail, my breath hitched when I heard the call answered. "Haruhi!" I said breathlessly before she could even acknowledge the call…

"Sorry, no… but you have reached her answering service. She is currently in the shower right now and unavailable… but maybe if you try again later… I could still block your call for you" Kaoru purred into the phone. With a snarl of exasperation, I hung up on the snide younger twin.

Trying not to let my ever growing agitation taint my voice, I quickly dialed Ranka's cell to see how he could approve of this! Apparently, the twins had their mom call Ranka and offer to take care of poor Haruhi while he was away for a few days. I can't help but feel that he might have been taken in by the mention of all the stylish dresses she had specifically designed for Haruhi and wanted her to try on… after all, he only went on and on about it for nearly an hour.

_Okay, well played… I can admit a good move when I see one._ So after I graciously ended the call with the over exuberant cross-dresser, I proceeded to weigh my options for the following day at school. The twins were smart, but they weren't always observant… they'd doubtless leave an opening at some point.

Wrong again. It was ridiculous the way they clung to her. Even if I could distract one with some scheme, the other wouldn't budge… as if taking turns guarding their precious toy. The entire day went on like this without getting so much as a minute alone with her.

_Fine, I can be patient… I'll just plan for every possible contingency tomorrow_… or so I thought. In the end, it was already Friday and this nerve-wracking game of keep away the twin's were playing had been going on all week! Funny though, in the few glimpses I was able to catch of Haruhi throughout the day, she seemed equally perturbed with the twin's behavior. I would have to use this to my advantage… between her clear irritation and a little improvisation, my endeavors would surely succeed.

My opportunity came just after the bell for lunch had sounded. When I was leaving my calculus class and turning into one of the halls with student lockers, I was bombarded by a frantic Haruhi looking wide-eyed behind her. Barely maintaining my balance and holding her so she didn't propel backwards herself, I quickly saw this as the opening I had been waiting for.

* * *

The first couple of days were fine… at least at that point the twins seemed to be being supportive. Aside from the nightly pageant shows that their mom kept having me perform for her, it was nice to get to spend some time alone with them and gather my thoughts. By about Wednesday, though, it had become glaringly obvious that they wouldn't leave me alone for a minute. Not only that, they wouldn't let Kyoya near me…_ and when had my phone gone missing!_

At this point, it felt like they were more concerned with being possessive over their plaything, than to actually acknowledge what I wanted. It was ridiculous! I mean, I couldn't even go to the bathroom without one of them feeling the need to stand guard.

Every time I tried to confront them, it was always the same lines… 'We're just doing this to protect you'… or, 'don't you like spending time with us anymore?'… and on several occasions, they even brought out the, 'well at least it's better than us telling Tamaki about what we saw Mommy doing to his precious daughter'

By the end of the week, though, I really couldn't take any more of this. It had gotten to the point that I constantly rolled my eyes at their behavior, glared at all their comments, and swatted at all of their touches. Didn't they know that they were driving me freekin' crazy!

I had been looking for my opportunity to run all morning, but only when they seemed distracted by a few club clients at the end of our Biology class did I find my chance. Before they could even realize I was gone, I had grabbed my bag and bolted through the door. It would be lunch next, so if I could just escape, I might have one glorious twin-free hour to save my sanity!

I had been so quick that there was no one in the halls yet, which unfortunately meant no crowds to hide in. As I rounded the corner nearing the senior lockers, I looked behind me just to ensure that they had not caught up.

_So far so good!_ I went to turn my head back around only to have the wind knocked out of me. I felt my center of gravity thrown off and was sure I was about to topple over, when a pair of strong arms snaked quickly around my waist. Only then did my eyes focus on what I had run into… a rather surprised looking Kyoya.

My heart was beating wildly as I looked into the eyes I had been yearning for all week. Even though I missed him, I don't think I realized quite how much until I was back in his arms. Before I could focus my train of thought and understand the current situation, I saw his eyes gleam as he quickly glanced around the hall.

Before I knew what was happening, in one fluid movement, Kyoya had swept us into a nearby locker, closing it carefully behind us. Even though I had known that Ouran's lockers were quite roomier than your typical public school lockers, it had never occurred to me that you'd be able to fit two people in one. _Damn rich bastards!_

Then again, even though we fit, there wasn't exactly a lot of room to move. It was then that I realized that in order to accomplish this task, Kyoya was forced duck his head slightly and had grabbed me around the waist to pull me flush up against him.

"Kyoya, what…" But I was soon shushed by his finger brushing against my lips as he used the tiny slits on the front of the locker to watch as the twins raced by. As he watched them, I watched him… the tension in his face, how he held his breath in anticipation, the glint from the streams of light on his glasses… but unable to really see his expressive eyes that I missed so dearly.

I felt his broad chest under my hands and his firm arm around my waist, how good he felt pressed against me and after few seconds passed, the warm breath he exhaled against my hairline. Both our hearts were racing, I could feel his under my hand, strong and warm… and beating a little erratic. He turned his gaze back to me, and I unconsciously wet my lips.

"Haruhi, I'm sorry…" he whispered heavily. And before I even knew what I was doing, my hands had left their position at his chest and were now snaking up to remove his glasses. I could hear his breath audibly hitch as I folded them and slipped them into his breast pocket.

Now I could see what I wanted… even though it was dim, I could read his every emotion like a book. In those endless pools of grey, I saw his feelings battling for dominance… fear, hope, guilt, and passion among them. I was entirely entranced, unable to look away, but not really wanting to either. He leaned towards me at a painfully slow pace… his eyes never leaving mine. As our lips met, my eyes slipped closed as I was taken over by the new sensation.

_How I had missed this…_ it felt like electricity was coursing through my veins and I shivered in response. I felt my conscious mind slipping away as my hands slowly slid up his chest and around his neck. At this little encouragement, he deepened the kiss, pressing me up against the side of the locker only inches behind me.

As his lips inched away from my mouth and across my jaw line to my neck, his kisses starting to turn into little nips on my skin. I felt his hands come up and begin to loosen my tie, as I realized I was letting out small moans. Once the tie hung loosely undone at my neck, his kisses proceeded lower as his hands worked the buttons of my shirt. When he had reached my collarbone, he began to suck harder against my over sensitized skin leaving me completely incoherent.

It was only now that I was losing coordination and needing to hold on to him to steady myself that I realized that I had already removed his uniform jacket and tie. Once finished with the buttons on my shirt, his left hand cupped my face as his mouth came crashing back to mine. My tongue eagerly met his, returning its caresses. I felt myself gasp slightly at the sensation of his cold, gentle fingers brushing the skin at my waist. I opened my eyes to meet his watching me… almost questioningly. The only emotions left there now were need, passion… and affection.

Completely intoxicated by everything about him, I continued to kiss him feverishly as my eye lids fell slightly. His graceful fingers that had been massaging slow circles on my side slowly slid up, allowing his thumb to graze the skin just above my bra. I was overwhelmed as I arched my back, pushing into his hand, letting out a low moan as I softly bit his lower lip. I felt him stiffen against me, pressing into me, with a low growl escaping his throat. Both of his hands made their way down to my bare waist, effectively untucking my already unbuttoned shirt as he lifted me slightly, pinning me to the wall. Focused completely on the passion in his kiss, I unconsciously wrapped my legs around his waist as he slowly ground against me.

So absorbed were we in each other that it wasn't until we heard the low clearing of a throat that we realized we had an audience. Looking over to the now open locker, there stood a rather flushed looking Mori trying, in vain, to cover his cousin's wide eyes. Honey, who was peering between his cousin's fingers, just grinned widely at us. No one spoke and after a few seconds of awkward silence, Mori just shut the locker door.


	7. Chapter 7

**Quick Note**: I am having so much fun writing this story, and thank you again for the reviews... I try to integrate as many of your suggestions into the story as I can!

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing... sadly.

* * *

_Well… at least it wasn't the twins this time… _Even though I had only intended to talk things out with Haruhi, I am rather glad I still chose Honey's locker out of discretion. Still… I have a feeling I will have a lot of explaining to do. Even though my face had already been flushed from our… ahem… previous activity, I could feel my cheeks burning even redder. It had never occurred to me that this might happen even in my wildest dreams… ok, maybe in my wildest dreams… but to get caught as well!

I glanced down at Haruhi to try to gauge her reaction, but her head was hung with her hair covering her eyes. I was about to move my fingers to her chin to tip it up slightly, when I felt her begin to tremble against me. My hand froze midway to her face.

_Oh no! I screwed up! I've taken things too far, and now I've frightened her!_ I tried desperately not to panic… to think of something comforting I could say. My mind was racing almost as fast as my heart. But no words would form… my throat was dry and tight. I honestly don't remember the last time I felt so afraid.

Her hand quickly came up to cover her mouth, but not in time to stifle her… laughter? She was laughing… I slowly exhaled, the relief washing over my body like waves. She never ceased to surprise me. So happy to be wrong, and unable to stop myself, I join in her amusement… trying not to laugh too loudly, lest we be discovered…again.

Once we had regained some semblance of composure, I stared down into her eyes, so tempted to pick up where we left off… but I knew better. _After all, Honey would need to get back into his locker eventually_. I slowly lifted my fingers to her shirt and began to button it. As I did so, she reached for my glasses, unfolding them, and gently eased them back into place… a slight smile lighting up her face. She was so striking with her intense brown eyes, framed by creamy soft skin, leading down to berry red lips. I wanted so badly to tell her how I felt… that she had bewitched me and entranced me… that I was sure I would never recover.

I pulled my mind back from that train of thought, trying desperately to convince myself that it would be better to wait. That she deserved more than an unprepared confession while hiding in a locker. This would need to be perfect, romantic, breathtaking… but this is Haruhi, so it couldn't be anything cliché… she'd see right through it.

"Haruhi, are you free tomorrow?" I couldn't help but let a smile creep across my face as her eyes seemed to brighten with excitement. "Well, I had been planning on doing chores and homework, but I might be able to finish it all tonight" My smile widened as I began thinking through several possible plans.

Even though I couldn't rely on Tamaki's overly romantic advice… that would be just too cruel to ask him at this point… there was another possibly more hopeless romantic resource I could fall back on. I'd simply have to enlist Fuyumi's help.

* * *

"Everyone in the club is acting weird this week, don't you think?" I skipped along with Usa-chan hugged tight to my chest, glancing up to my stoic cousin as he nodded in agreement. Seriously though, what could have happened this weekend to send everyone into such a tizzy… Tamaki was brooding more than normal, Kyoya seemed to constantly be plotting, rather than just most of the time, and the twins have been attached to Haru-chan at the hip ever since they spirited her away on Sunday.

We hadn't had club activities all week, and every time I tried to talk to Haru-chan, the twins would answer for her, not letting her get a word in edgewise. At first, she seemed to just go along with it… but the last couple days, she looked cranky! It was fairly obvious that something had happened between Kyoya and Haru-chan, especially after his reaction to the twins kidnapping her.

The lunch bell had just rung and Mori was escorting me to drop off my books before we made our way over to the cafeteria. At least it was Friday… maybe I could visit her over the weekend and get to the bottom of this… after all, who doesn't like a surprise visit with cake?

We had reached my locker, and I was about to swing it open to throw my bag in… when I could have sworn I heard something moving around inside it. _Odd…_ but I was about to brush it off when a soft moan reconfirmed my earlier suspicion. _Was that Haru-chan?_

I looked up at my cousin next to me, and he moved into position behind me, prepared to open the door to the locker carefully. As soon as he did, I felt my jaw drop. There in my locker, completely oblivious to our presence was a totally disheveled Shadow King entwined with a rather aggressive, partially undressed Haruhi…

_Okay… um, yeah… that might explain everyone's weird behavior…_ After picking his own jaw off the floor, Mori placed his hand protectively over my eyes… but there was no way that I was missing this! Sneaking to peek through his fingers, I began grinning like a fool… at this point Kyoya had begun to return her forcefulness by lifting her up and grinding her against the side of the locker while her legs locked around his hips.

It was at this action that I heard Mori rather pointed clear his throat… I can't remember the last time I'd seen his face so red. Both perpetrators quickly looked over to us, sharing an expression of surprise and guilt. Haruhi slowly slid down Kyoya and back onto her own feet, still staring wide-eyed at us, but now with a sheepish grin threatening the corners of her lips.

Before the awkward silence could stretch on too long, Mori quickly re-closed the locker still blushing madly. I looked over to him, but before I could even comment… I heard giggling from inside the locker. Maybe it'd be best to just let them take their time…

I grabbed my cousin's hand and began leading him away towards his locker… I could just leave my bag there for now. Just as we got there, I felt my cell phone vibrate in my pocket. I released his hand to pull it out only to see a picture of the twins grinning back at me. I couldn't help but laugh a little knowing they'd probably be asking about Haru-chan's whereabouts…

* * *

"Kaoru! How could you let this happen!" I berated my brother as we dashed down the hall trying to find any trace of the escapee along the way. We had only looked away for a minute, and now she was gone without a trace! Damn it! Knowing Kyoya, this would be all he needs to set his machinations in motion. He had been so devious all week, and somehow we had managed to stave him off… that is until now.

"Me? You're the one who started with act in front of those girls… I just played along!" I knew he was right, but that didn't make it any easier to admit that we'd lost her. It's probably our fault though… I know that we had been a little overbearing this week, but she didn't need to runaway from us. She should know that that would only make us want to chase her more.

Deciding to divide and conquer, we agree to split up to search and meet back in the cafeteria in 15 minutes. Kaoru headed towards the libraries and music rooms, while I continued checking all the classrooms. _She's not even that fast! How did she just disappear! _After begrudgingly admitting defeat, I went to meet my brother to see if he had had any better luck.

When I saw him alone leaning against one of the tables with the same agitated expression as me, I knew he hadn't. He looked up to me as I came over to him, and I shook my head slightly. "Maybe the other hosts have seen her… or know where she is…"

I pulled out my phone as I thought through the options, Tamaki was simply too obnoxious, Kyoya was out for obvious reasons, and Mori, who was probably with his cousin anyways, was exactly the most talkative guy… So I dialed Honey. I tapped my foot impatiently as it rang, willing him to pick up quicker.

"Hello… this is Honey" Even though Honey was always peppy, he seemed especially giddy today. Whatever… I don't really have time to worry about it.

"Honey-sempai, have you seen Haruhi? … Or even Kyoya?" It couldn't hurt to know where the enemy was either… But instead of an answer, all I got were more giggles. "Honey? Are you paying attention? This is important!" I know shouldn't have scolded the upperclassman, but he was probably off being distracted by something silly, while here I am desperately searching for Haruhi!

The giggling continued. "I heard you Hikaru, and yes… I just saw them, but I think they are a little… busy… right now." My eyes widened in realization at his words… and Kaoru next to me seemed to understand from my behavior. _Damn it! Damn it! Damn it!_

My brother must have noticed my composure slipping too, because he took the phone from me and asked, "Where are they now?" I was too distracted by my own wandering mind to try to follow my brother's conversation. I had to come up with a new plan, and fast. I went through all the possibilities… we had already shown most of our hand to keep Haruhi with us all week, but that's when I remembered our trump card. _The picture!_

Even if we couldn't keep our toy all to ourselves, no one was going to keep us from playing with her…

* * *

As I slid down to my feet from where I had been propped up by Kyoya, I couldn't help but be amused… _We did seem to be making a habit of this lately…_ and the looks on the two seniors' faces were priceless. Mori's typically neutral expression seemed overwhelmed and overheated… his cheeks were pinker than Usa-chan. Honey, on the other hand, who generally feigns innocence had let that mask fall to reveal his cute version of a lewd smile.

Before Mori died of embarrassment, or any passers by could see, he quickly shut the door, plunging Kyoya and I back into the dimness of the locker. I tried so hard not to burst out laughing… I really did. I held my breath and closed my eyes tight, trying to act more mature… but inevitably I could feel my stomach tighten and my body began to shake. I quickly pulled my hand up trying to stop the laughter from escaping, but I couldn't help it… I can't remember the last time I found something so funny.

I felt better when after a few seconds Kyoya joined me. I had never heard him laugh so hard, even if he was trying to stay quiet. I could feel his laughter as he still pressed against me… and this distraction is what eventual got my giggling to stop. I stared up at him and could still see the desire evident there. He began to slowly move his hands towards me, and for a moment, I thought he was going to pull me back into his embrace, continuing our earlier ministrations. My lips parted, and I breathed deeply, ready for him to kiss me… but his hands stopped at my shirt, slowly buttoning it back as his fingers brushed ever so slightly against my skin.

I couldn't help but wonder if every one of his touches was calculated… if he had any idea just how mad he drove me with the smallest of contact… how I lost my mind whenever he kissed me… _Okay, self-control Haruhi… pull yourself together…_ even if I was able to reign in my emotions enough to start undoing the damage I had done to his appearance… I could not rip my gaze from his. I was trapped… happily transfixed by the ardor there. It was only when I heard his now husky voice address me that I was pulled back to reality.

"Haruhi, are you free tomorrow?" His face reflected my smile at the prospect of spending more time together. Even though I had so much work to do this weekend, I knew I couldn't resist this invitation…I'd just have to power through it all tonight. Once I had conveyed as much, he opened the locker just a crack and waited until the hallway cleared for us to leave, pulling me out behind him.

His emotionless mask was already perfectly in place, but his eyes ever so slightly belied his excitement. "I'll call your home phone tomorrow morning then", he gave my hand a final squeeze and made his way back towards his classroom. I stood there for a little while longer in front of Honey's locker grinning like an idiot before deciding to head back to my own room to eat my bento. Even the outrageous antics of the twins couldn't ruin my mood now.


	8. Chapter 8

**Quick Note**: Is there anything better than evil twins? Oh yeah... Kyoya! But evil twins are a rather close second!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club.

* * *

As expected after the call with Honey, Haruhi was already back eating her bento quietly in our classroom when we came back from lunch. Her cheeks were flushed and hair was a total mess, as she distractedly ate the last little bit of rice. Trying to cut off my brother before he could immaturely display his childish temper, I quickly asked inoffensively, "Haruhi, where have you been? We waited for you a little before eating…"

Snapped out of her reverie, her eyes came up to meet mine, as her lips hung slightly apart seemingly at a loss for words. In an instant, she had composed herself, glancing away disinterestedly, "I just really had to go to the bathroom is all… I came right back, but you two were already gone…" She waved her hand nonchalantly indicating the empty classroom.

"We checked there first…" came the low growl from between Hikaru's gritted teeth. _Subtle… real subtle…_ did he never learn? I put a hand on his shoulder trying to signal him to cool down, then proceeded with this facade of a conversation with our favorite playmate.

"Oh no, are you feeling okay? You look a little flushed now that you mention it too…" I cooed in false concern coming over to her to tilt my forehead against hers, pretending to check for a fever. Her already pink face went several shades redder. "Hmmm, you feel pretty warm too… and soft" I whispered as I moved my lips lower to her ear.

She shot up from her seat stuttering and stumbling, only to be capture by my brother's waiting embrace from behind… at least he seemed to be catching on now. I couldn't help but enjoy this so much more than our usual torment, after all she never reacted this much before.

"Yeah Haruhi, we could go to the third music room and play a little doctor, if you'd like…" Hikaru purred in a low tone to her other ear. _Wow_, she looked like she was going to faint… or at least have a nosebleed. _Maybe Haruhi having a boyfriend wasn't such a bad thing after all…_

"I… I forgot to get books for the next class," she squeaked as she twisted from Hikaru's embrace and ran out of the classroom, tripping slightly along the way. I looked to see my brother's shameless grin and the gleam in his eye to match mine… _oh yes, it was going to be a great weekend!_

* * *

_Okay, so maybe asking my sister for advice wasn't the wisest thing I'd done lately…_ When she came over, she immediately felt the need to begin reorganizing all of my clothing… even though she knows how much I hate it. But if it would help me get some sound romantic advice, I could deal with that for tonight. But after I explained the basics of the situation, she dropped what she was doing and began the hour worth of girly squealing. I had known this was a possibility… but seriously? An hour?

All I could think was at least this room was soundproof… that's all I need is for it to be grandly announce to the rest of the house before anything was even official…

When her excited screams had died down, and my ear drums had almost recovered, she began listing off her top ten most romantic locations for a confession. Unfortunately, they were very specific, and all outside of the country. When I went on to clarify that it couldn't be anything so grandiose, that Haruhi was a practical girl who would find that bothersome, her face quickly lit with determination.

"Well that's a whole different story!" Her slender finger came up to her chin as she looked away deep in thought, pacing back and forth among the strewn clothing on my floor. My eye twitched slightly in irritation… _you'd think after years of trying that she would either give up, or at least develop some basic folding skills!_

While I was surveying her damage, she suddenly pranced to me excitedly with a knowing look in her eyes. "I've got it! I've got it!" She gloated, clearly so proud of whatever she had decided on. "Take her to the amusement park and tell her in the ferris wheel!"

"Rejected. I said NOT cliché…" I simply stated, but by her reaction, you'd have thought I'd slapped her. Dejected and pouting, she slowly plodded away whimpering about how mean I could be. _Dear lord, I forgot how much she could be like Tamaki_… an amusing thought crossed my mind. Thank goodness she was already married, what an absolutely frightening and yet perfectly matched couple they would make!

I tried not to openly laugh at the thought as I attempted to sooth her wounded ego by again explaining how Haruhi could be a little skeptical at times. With very little reassuring, she had already bounced back and was pacing again, considering further options. I slumped onto the sofa that was already buried by various articles of clothing… _yeah, way too much like Tamaki…_ this was going to be a long night…

* * *

Even though it had taken until almost two in the morning, I had finally finished the entire weekend's worth of chores, errands, and homework in one night. I was completely exhausted by the time my face hit the pillow, and I slept like a rock.

That is until I was jostled from my much needed sleep as the limo hit a bump in the pavement, dislodging me from where I was propped in between my captors. My eyes fluttered open as I was caught before I could fall to the floor… realization suddenly dawning on me. Instead of being tucked comfortably in my nice warm bed, here I was being taken lord know where by the very same menaces who had nearly ruined my week.

_Damn it! I should have known better!_ It should have occurred to me that they'd pull something when they were so compliant about letting me go home alone last night. But I was just so lost in thought, happy things were starting to work out… and then it hit me.

"Guys, you have to take me home! I have plans today!" I started trying to squirm out of their steadying hands to look them in the eyes. I tried not to panic, as I realized that I might miss out on the weekend Kyoya had planned for us. Even though I generally don't like surprises, I couldn't help get excited thinking about it!

"Oh don't worry Haruhi…" Kaoru drawled into the crook of my neck as he pulled me close against his side. His warm breath on my skin had all the hair there standing on edge. "… we've already changed those plans" Hikaru finished into the other side of my neck as he slid into a mirrored position against my other side. Their eyes lit up as a noticeable shudder shot through my body.

I didn't know how much more of this I could take. I mean, I know they usually mess with me pretty bad, but since lunch yesterday, they had been laying it on pretty think…

"I don't understand," I mumbled as I tried not to focus on just how close they were to me. All my rage had abandoned me, as I tried desperately not to behave like the silly girls I usually hosted at the club. Then again, none of them had to endure half of what I did at any given moment with the twins… let alone endless hours of it. Their lips simultaneously brushed my neck 'accidentally' as we hit another bump in the road.

_Okay, that's it!_ I quickly tried to get away from that position and shift to the opposite seat of the limo, only to be yanked back down by both arms. Only this time they must have scooted closer together because I ended up split between their laps. _Not good!_

I started trying to focus on my breathing and ignore the warmth of their bodies pressed against mine. I took even paced breaths… _Just calm down, Haruhi… they'll stop when you stop giving them a reaction… they get bored easily…_

I tried to distract myself by continuing our conversation, "So… where exactly are we headed?" My traitorous voice cracking slightly as I tried to act unperturbed. They both leaned forward, increasing the contact between their bodies and mine, and simultaneously breathed warmly to my ear, "Why, back to the beach, of course…"

At this point, the limo hit another sizable bump, shifting me further back into their laps. I felt my eyes widen and all the blood drain from my face as I realize just how much they were enjoying this little torture session. _Was that…Oh My God!_

* * *

It was already eight in the morning when the twin called me to voice their concern. I was already awake and had been struggling with my toughest decision yet today… should I go with the lavender shirt and the white pants? Or the white shirt with the periwinkle pants? But as soon as they mentioned how worried they were about Haruhi, I quickly forgot the clothing conundrum altogether.

They were right… it was totally unfair to Haruhi that when we went to the beach, she had to act like a boy. She couldn't go swimming, sun bathe, walk down the beach with me in her flowing pink dress… as the clouds lazily float behind her and the wind tousles her hair and she looks over to me with happiness shining across her delicate features…

"Tono! Tono, are you still there?" I was drawn back out of the most amazing day dream by the harsh beckoning of the twins… "Sorry… I was just… nevermind…anyways, you are right, how could we be so cruel to such a fragile and beautiful creature!"

"Hey Hikaru, don't mum and dad have that cute little beach house over near Kyoya's family's?" The wheels in my head started turning as I overhead their conversation on the other end of the phone.

"Oh yeah, right by where we just were last week!" And that's when my brilliant epiphany struck me. How we could make it up to my darling daughter who had to miss out on all the fun last time!

"I've got it! Hikaru, Kaoru, you're in charge of securing the beach house and acquiring my beautiful daughter! I'll inform Honey and Mori while on my way to fetch Kyoya and we will meet you there! Mission Make-it-up-to-Haruhi begins now!" I struck a triumphant pose to emphasize my magnificent declaration.

"Yes sir!" They cried in unison before they hung up to go carry out my plans. Sure I knew that this was a little bit of a setup… I'm not THAT much a fool. But I had a feeling they would be carrying out their evil ploy one way or another… and at least if it were the whole club at the beach house, Kyoya wouldn't have to send his family's personal army in pursuit. Besides, just because I was graciously stepping aside while he attempted to woo her, doesn't mean that I am not still going to spend as much time as possibly with my darling daughter!

My earlier dilemma now clear… definitely white with blue… I quickly packed for the weekend and called down to have my newest car brought out front for me. Since we were all driving separately anyways, this would be the perfect excuse to show off my Lamborghini Murcielago. _I wonder if Kyoya likes convertibles…_

* * *

By the time Fuyumi and I had finally agreed on the best plan, it had already been well past midnight. Completely worn, but satisfied with the results of our brainstorming, I wearily made my way to my bed, too tired to even undress before I collapsed into sleep.

I vaguely remember throwing something at Tamaki as he tried to wake me far too early in the morning… but I was easily able to fall back asleep. After all this time, you think he'd learn I could sleep through anything… apparently he had.

I was abruptly awoken by the shrill horn of a car as it sped past… or wait… no, we sped past it… Trying to figure out why it was so damned windy, I looked around me to find myself curled up in the passenger's side of a silver convertible with Tamaki at the wheel. I sleepily watched him for a minute… realizing how glad I was that he had offered to back off of Haruhi. Relaxing behind the wheel, wind whipping his golden locks against his stylish sunglasses, it occurred to me that if had truly tried to win Haruhi… I probably wouldn't have stood a chance…

Then again… I may have spoken too soon…

"Kyoya! You're awake!" The car veered precariously across the coastal road as he used both arms to trap me in a suffocating embrace. Still not quite awake, and now well beyond livid… I glared angrily, yelling, "Tamaki! Road!"

"Ooops! Sorry, Kyoya!" He let go to straighten out the vehicle just in time to pull us out of the way of oncoming traffic. He looked back over at me with a shy grin, no doubt trying to see just how furious I was… significantly furious.

"Tamaki, where the hell are we?" I sat straighter in my seat, no attempt at composure as we continued to blaze down the road. It then occurred to me that I was still wearing yesterday's clothes, crumpled and wrinkled… knowing that my hair was likely to match from the wind whipping it to and fro. He didn't answer right away…

"Well?" I shouted a little more impatiently this time. Then happiness flooded back into his face as he began to relay his 'brilliant' plan to spoil his 'precious daughter' with all the 'joys' of the sea she had to miss out on last time. I spent the last 20 minutes of the ride in silence, seething over my perfectly planned day that was now completely ruined.


	9. Chapter 9

**Quick Note**: Happy New Year! Now let the games begin...

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing... but the more I write this story, the more I wish I owned the twins...

* * *

Both my cheek and my pride stung in the shape of an outraged little hand. I glanced over to see that Haruhi, who now sat across from us in the limo, was still brooding, arms crossed, huffing and refusing to look at us.

"Haruhi, did you really have to smack us so hard!" My brother fumed rubbing his own cheek and glancing over to me to see how I was fairing. I rolled my eyes, impressed how he managed to make himself the victim here. "How else was I supposed to get you two jackasses to stop bothering me…"

It was the first she had spoken to us in about ten minutes, so I guess this could be considered progress. But if we didn't want her hating us and effectively ruining the whole weekend, we needed to resolve this before we got the beach house.

"Harhui, we're sorry… we really are… sometimes we take it too far…" All I heard in response to my pleading was a disinterested 'Hmpf' as she spared a disbelieving glace in our direction. I sharply elbowed Hikaru, who had been sitting there pouting to himself this whole time. If he wasn't going to let it go, then we would never be able to get her to. We locked eyes in a silent argument, no words or outward expressions necessary. After a few minutes, he broke eye contact, sighing as he conceded.

I watched as he shifted to the floor of the limo right in front of Haruhi, took her hand in his, and began entreating her for mercy. Clearly taken aback at such a humbling action, she not only let him take her hand but he had earned her full attention as she stared at him a little dumbfounded. "Please Haruhi, we know we can be idiots sometimes… but that's why you're perfect for us… we have you to reign us in… you put up with us acting like idiots… and that's why we couldn't ask for a better best friend."

_Wow… I know he's being genuine, but that's still laying it on pretty thick…_ I could see the skepticism warring with forgiveness behind her eyes. Taking this moment of indecision on her part as the opportunity it is, I mirrored my brother's position next to him on the floor, taking her other hand in mine. "What can we do to make it up to you? Please, we'll do whatever you want! We could even be your slaves for the rest of the day…"

At this last comment, realization seemed to click within her as a mischievous smile spread slowly across her delicate features. "Make it the rest of the weekend, and you can consider yourselves forgiven…" Relief flooded through me as we quickly took the seats to either side of her, latching onto her arms with glee.

"Not so fast… slaves do not share the same seats as their masters. Go back down to the floor" She announced with a fake regal tone, waiving her hand condescendingly in the air… She reminded me of Tamaki… I found myself snickering at the similarities… _I wonder if that's what she's going for…_ My brother on the other hand did not seem so amused. "Haruhi, you can't be serious…"

He was cut off by her mockingly pompous voice, "Only my equals may call me Haruhi… My slaves will call me Master" Hikaru just gawked at her for a second, mouth hanging open. He shifted his eyes to mine and I think that's when it finally occurred to him that we had agreed to a weekend-long punishment game with Haruhi. Depending on how she played it, this might actually end up rather amusing… and depending on how we played it, this could drive Kyoya totally nuts.

In one fluid movement, Hikaru and I had resumed our positions at her feet and crooned simultaneously, "Yes, Master…"

* * *

Despite being told last, it would seem that Honey and I were the first to arrive at the twin's beach house. It wasn't nearly as large as Kyoya's, but the modern architecture made for a striking scene when combined with the natural beauty surrounding it. The aesthetics were not lost on me, even if I do tend to prefer more traditional Japanese structures.

While I was standing there appreciating the subtle details of the beach house, Honey had pranced over to the patio between the house and the beach declaring that Usa-chan wanted to sunbathe and that there was to be no peeking. I couldn't help but inwardly smile at that… _Mitsukuni really has an interesting sense of humor… _

I was just about to head over to the front doors of the house to see if they were locked, when I heard the hum of an engine somewhere down the driveway behind us. Opting to wait and see who the next additions to our party might be, I casually leaned against the side of my car. In a matter of seconds, the limo had rolled to a stop, placing the rear passenger door directly in front of me. To my surprise, the door popped open before the driver even had a chance to turn off the vehicle. Out came the twins in a flourish… one holding the door open, the other acting as a footman and offering his hand back into the limo. _This is bound to be interesting…_

Wearing crumpled pj's and frightfully disheveled hair, Haruhi slipped out of the limo, ignoring the offered hands, striding purposefully towards the house, until she saw me. Immediately dropping whatever arrogant act she had been playing, she waved at me with a genuine smile, "Hi Mori-sempai!"

I smiled back, trying not to remember the last time I had seen her… even more of a haphazard appearance than now, clothing barely still hanging on, swollen lips parted and face flushed, being far more aggressive that I would have thought her to be… not that I thought about her like that… often. I was sure that my face had already gotten red by the time she turned to continue her march to the house. "Slaves, come show me to my room!" Rather perplexed at her words, I hear a synchronized, "Yes, Master!" from back at the limo. I looked back at them, trying to understand what game they were playing at… As they neared me, I could see the barely visible pink hand print on both their cheeks. As they strode past me to follow their 'Master', Hikaru leaned over and whispered, "Totally worth it…" His brother just giggled in response, as they continued on their way inside.

Although completely amused by their antics, I couldn't help but wonder what exactly had gotten them both slapped AND signed on to be Haruhi's slaves… AND it was still totally worth it? A slight grin pulled at the corners of my mouth thinking about Kyoya's reaction if he found out…

I was broken out of my musings by a rather distraught Mitsukuni running over to me waving Usa-chan frantically. "Takashi! Usa-chan has a terrible sunburn! We have to find some lotion quick!" He came to a screeching halt in front of me and immediately noticed the change in my demeanor.

"Takashi, what'd I miss?" I looked from him to the group now visible through the glass wall of the beach house and let my amusement spread across my face as replied, "Punishment game… it's gonna be fun."

* * *

"I thought you said we were going to the Hitachiin beach house?" My eye twitching slightly, afraid of the answer I was going to receive. He removed his sunglasses, violet eyes filling with confusion as we rolled to an abrupt stop in front of the lavish beach resort. He turned to me questioningly, "This is the Hitachiin beach house… this is definitely the address the twins gave me this morning!"

I leaned forward holding my face with both hands as I was forced to acknowledge yet another good play by those puckish nuisances. Without even lifting my head, still caught up by this defeat, I muttered angrily from behind my hands, "They gave you the wrong address…"

"That's absurd… how would they not know the address to their own… Oh." Realization dawning across his face, replacing his previously jolly demeanor with a look of annoyed determination. "Kyoya, put the correct address in my GPS, we'll be there before you know it" And with that he shifted gears, soaring out of the resort's expansive driveway.

* * *

When I realized that the doors to the beach house had been left unlocked, I didn't even wait for the twins to catch up before I strode into the building as if I owned it. As soon as I had slipped my sandals off and began to look around, I found myself in complete awe… I had never seen a building quite like this…

To my left was an immaculate, large kitchen with a huge, curved elongated marble island lined by six bar stools being the only thing separating it from flowing out into the living area to my right. Directly above me was the second floor balcony that over hung the kitchen and overlooked the living room. This made the ceiling for the living room stretch two stories up with the walls made predominantly of glass with stylishly simple lighting fixtures hanging at various lengths throughout the room. All of the furniture was in bold rich, yet subtle colors and seemingly perfect in its slight asymmetry.

I'm not sure how long I had stood there soaking in the lavish modern elegance around me, when the twins came up beside me each wrapping me with an arm and saying in unison, "So, Master, what do you think?"

I was just about to retort with the same false snobbery I had been playing for the last half hour, when Kaoru raised his hand, pushing a button on a small white remote control. With a subtle buzz, the glass walls separating the living room and the patio began to slide apart gracefully, as I realized the room was designed to be split half indoor, half outdoor. _Damn rich bastards!_

So instead of the smart ass remark I had planned, all I managed to squeak out was, "Shut… Up…" as I staggered out of their embrace and towards the amazing outdoor half of the living room. The outdoor furniture was designed to perfectly complement its indoor counterparts, only made of more weatherproof materials. There was a central fire pit, an outdoor bar next to the grilling station, and a path that seamlessly led from the tiled patio down into the sandy beach… to my right was a path back down to the driveway and to my left_… was a Jacuzzi!_

I could tell that my eyes were widened in amazement and adoration as I slowly approached the already steaming six-seat hot tub. My evident infatuation was not lost on the pair right behind me as they slid up latching onto either side of me again and purred, "Perhaps master would like a relaxing bath after the long ride here…"

My eyes began glowing with excitement, as I looked between them, "Please…er… I mean, yes, prepare my swimwear immediately and show me to my room so I can change." I caught myself slipping due to sheer excitement before quickly adjusting back into character. They led me towards the spiral cast iron stairs directly opposite the front door and up to the carpeted second floor.

At the top of the stairs, there were three doors lining the right side of the hall, with the balcony over the living room along the left. Even though they kept walking towards the last door, I had paused in the middle of the balcony to take in the sight beneath me. When standing in the center, the lighting fixtures were aligned to perfectly frame the scene of the living room giving a sense of organized chaos again with the slight but noticeable hint of asymmetry.

I couldn't help smiling to myself in realization_… Leave it to the mother of twins to use such a profound style of décor…_

I quickly scampered to catch up with them as they entered the last room on the right… eager to go try out the hot tub…

* * *

I couldn't help but smile at Haruhi's innocent glee… she almost never got like this over silly things, but here she was acting like an excited child over the Jacuzzi… it's even better than the time we tried to bribe her with ootoro… _oh, that's an idea!_

"Hey Kaoru, do you think we could get the caretaker to fetch us some ootoro for lunch?" I looked over to see his smirk widen… clearly proud of himself. "Already taken care of, I called ahead and had several fresh sushi platters prepared and left in the fridge for us"

My grin stretched to match his as Haruhi came bounding out of the private bathroom into the bedroom where we were waiting. She was in the frilly white with red strings bikini we'd tried to get her to wear last week, and it flattered her figure even more than I had thought it would. She had apparently had more curves to work with than I'd realized. When we had given it to her today, she didn't even hesitate as she ran to get changed for the hot tub_. She really can be so cute over the stupidest things…_

She bounced right past us and out of the bedroom nearly plowing into the driver as he carried our luggage in and set in down next to the closet. He bowed slightly before leaving, and then went on his way… no need to keep him here, so we had given him the rest of the weekend off.

Already wearing our swim trunks, we both threw off our shirts onto the bed and raced after her. Passing by a stunned Mori and Honey who were still staring after Haruhi's retreating form, I motioned to the stairs behind us and Kaoru shouted, "You guys are first door on the right!"

By the time we had made it to the Jacuzzi, Haruhi was already in it relaxing with her eyes closed and sighing happily to herself… She had melted into one of the warm seats, letting the jets gently massage away any stress or frustration… not even opening her eyes as we slid in beside her…


	10. Chapter 10

**Quick Note**: ;-)

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing... no Ouran, no songs, nada...

* * *

Just as we entered the beach house and set down our luggage by the door, a flash of white and skin blurred past us giggling. I honestly can't recall which had the greater impact on me… Haruhi being so giddy… or Haruhi jogging through the house in cute little bikini…

Either way, I remained riveted as my gaze followed her tiny energetic form as it entered the patio and veered left towards the hot tub. My lascivious thoughts were interrupted almost instantly as the troublemaking duo sprinted past us to follow her. I almost didn't catch what they said about our room, still distracted with thoughts of Haruhi…

Realizing that the longer we stood there gaping, the longer we would be left out of the fun, I quickly grabbed my bag and bolted towards the stairs, pausing only briefly to yell to my cousin who was still standing there rigid and wide-eyed. "Takashi, hurry up! Usa-chan wants to go play in the hot tub too!"

I watched with mild amusement as Takashi retracted his hanging jaw with an audible gulp. _It's too bad Kyoya got to Haru-chan first… she would have been so cute with Takashi…_ A less than innocent smile crossed my lips as I began to wonder if it really was too late for my best friend.

With a playful determination, I bounded up the stairs to our room, trying to settle on the best way to beat the twins at their own game. I quickly noted that there were only three bedroom doors on the second level… My smile grew as I suddenly concluded how to catch them in their own trap…

Nothing against Kyoya, but I've always been partial to my cousin… not to mention, he would definitely be better for her than the manipulative Shadow King…

I quickly donned my pink flowered swim trunks and grabbed Usa-chan as I hurried to join the party on the patio with Takashi only a few steps behind. When I got there, I belly flopped in the large Jacuzzi, splashing up enough water to soak the lounging group.

Being caught in my mini-tidal wave seemed to inspire the twins to have an impromptu water battle catching poor Haruhi in the middle. As they splashed her mercilessly and she couldn't seem to get enough air, she managed to choke out, "Mori-sempai!"

Without any hesitation, Takashi plucked the struggling girl out of the fray by her waist holding her aloft in front of him. When he hesitated to put her down, his face returning to the Usa-chan shade of pink from earlier, the rowdy twins began to harass him about stealing their toy. He continued to look into his kohai's eyes, only to rebut the twins with, "Haruhi is not a toy."

He slowly set her down on the polished stone tile just outside the Jacuzzi, and I couldn't help but giggle at the blush that spread across her cheeks as his hands lingered just a little longer above the curve of her hips.

Clearly determined to tear Haruhi's attention away from Takashi, both brothers burst out of the hot tub insisting it was time for a late lunch, and proceeded to drag Haruhi back into the kitchen with them. All of her complaints that she wasn't done with the Jacuzzi yet were lost when they brought out the first tray of sushi… _Damn… they are good at this game…_

* * *

After another half hour of driving at Tamaki's break neck speeds, we finally reached the actual Hitachiin beach house. Sliding out of Tamaki's car, I turned to see him getting our bags out of the trunk… _Well at least he had the common sense to pack me a bag…_

Taking it from him, I strode purposefully to the front door but stopped dead in my tracks as I heard a rather familiar and delicious moan fill the air. It send a shiver through me as I realized it was coming from inside. Without a thought I bolted frantically through the front door, terrified at what I might find.

As soon as I burst into the room, panic most likely emphasizing my already messy appearance, everyone seated at the marble island to my left immediately looked up in shock. Haruhi's hand froze mid-way to her mouth as she was lifting a bite of ootoro, "Kyoya-sempai… are you okay?"

_Hmmm… so this must be what it feels like to be a total idiot… I'll have to commiserate with Tamaki sometime…_ I slowly righted my posture, adjusted my glasses, and cursed myself inwardly for letting my imagination get the best of me… "Perfectly fine, Haruhi… Kaoru, please show me to my room." It was more of a statement than a question, but I think he was still so taken off-guard that he did not argue, and silently led the way to the middle room upstairs.

From the balcony just above the kitchen, I could hear as Tamaki entered the house and Hikaru not so subtly whisper, "The hell is wrong with Kyoya?" _Well, let's see, where do I start? The girl, who I just recently realized that I am crazy about, has been hijacked all week by a couple of overly homoerotic twin devils who finally just broke down and kidnapped her on the day I had finally psyched myself into confessing after enduring an entire night of teasing and torment from my sister trying to decide on the perfect date, only to be taken hostage myself, driven around the country side, and dropped off here, where I can't help but be paranoid that every single other member of the freekin' host club is after her!_

And instead, how does Tamaki respond? "I don't think he likes my new car…" And then proceeds to prance on upstairs after me, squealing about how excited he is to share a room, just like a commoner's sleep over! And speaking of commoners, wasn't his daughter so adorable in that little string bikini!

At this comment, he earned my full attention. I had been so wrapped up in my own shame and embarrassment that it hadn't even occurred to me what she was wearing. I let out a groan of frustration as I flopped down in the middle of the only bed in the room… _I'll have to make a note to throttle the twins later…_

Unable to endure being stuck alone with Tamaki any longer than necessary at this point, I dragged myself off the bed and began sifting through the bag he had packed for me. I should have expected as much, but out of the entire bag of clothing there was probably only a single matching outfit. _Fuyumi could have packed it better!_

My irritation waned slightly when I found my black swim trunks and contact lenses. I wandered into the attached bathroom to change, grateful as I looked in the mirror, that at least my hair wasn't as terrible as I thought it'd be… a little wind beaten and wild, sure… but not unappealing.

By the time I came out of the bathroom, Tamaki must have already scampered down stairs… leaving the entire bedroom a mess with his clothes. In a way I was impressed… I had only been gone a few minutes and he was able to make such a mess. I navigated through the maze of strewn clothes and proceeded after him.

Once again, when I entered the kitchen, everyone one stopped what they were doing to stare at me. I simply ignored the gazes as I went to stand beside Haruhi's stool at the island seeing as how all the seat had been taken.

"Kyo-chan, you look so different without glasses!" Honey had bounced over to me and had proceeded to poke me, as if to ensure that I was in fact the real me. I tried to pretend the endless poking was not bothering me as I leaned across Haruhi to pick up one of the further pieces of sushi, earning me a slight gasp. I glanced over to see her pink cheeks and gaze slightly averted, and couldn't help the victorious smirk that played across my lips.

I saw this weekend for what it was… the twin's last ditch effort to maintain control and ownership over their precious 'toy'… but this is a game I was not willing to let them win… and therefore would simply have to out-play them…

"Haruhi, there's only one piece of ootoro left… would you like it?" As she nodded and opened her mouth to respond, I quickly fed her the last piece catching her totally off guard. Without wasting a moment, I quickly leaned in and whispered, "…perhaps later we can follow that with some Ootori" She loudly gulped down the sushi as her eyes widened and she turned a lovely shade of crimson…

* * *

Throughout our late lunch, ever since we arrived, Kyoya had been shamelessly attempting to seduce Haruhi… and it was really starting to piss me off! His possessiveness and blatant innuendos were no way to act like a gentleman, and even had me blushing half the time.

I was almost relieved after lunch when the twins wedged in beside Haruhi, and purred into her ear, "Would Master like to go back out to the Jacuzzi now?" Her eyes lit up in an instant and she began bounding out to the patio as she arrogantly replied, "Yes, and fetch me a fruity drink, slaves!" The twins eyes were glowing with victory as they replied in a sickeningly sweet tone, "Yes, Master!"

I looked around to the others at the island to see if anyone understood what was going on with the whole master/slave thing… Kyoya sat there glaring and confused… while Honey giggled, and one corner of Mori's mouth lifted in a half smile. My eyes went back to the dark fire that burned in Kyoya's eyes, and I decided that maybe asking wasn't my safest option. _I think I prefer Kyoya with glasses… at least then I can't see looks like that…_

Eventually the entire party had migrated outside as I stayed in to make myself one of the drinks with the little umbrella that Kaoru had taken out to Haruhi… after my third failed attempt… I decide to just have one later and wander out to the patio with the others.

Whenever I got out to the Jacuzzi, I realized the grand injustice… all the seats in the hot tub were taken! Just before I could tirade about how unfair it all was and why am I always the one left out… The twins chimed in, "Don't worry, Tono… we can just squeeze and make room for you…" With that they began to snuggle up to Haruhi pressing her closer between them, indeed creating enough space for another person.

As I climbed in and sat down, they were still making obnoxious comments about how tight it was and how they practically had to sit on top of each other to fit, periodically shooting glances to Kyoya to gauge his reaction. His eyes that might typically hide behind a veil of glass betrayed his irritation.

In one seemingly effortless, fluid movement, Kyoya had swept Haruhi out of their embrace and set her gracefully and comfortably into his lap, leaning her back against his chest… "Plenty of room now…" he purred for their benefit into Haruhi's ear.

_Poor Haruhi_… it was obvious she completely confused by the situation as she sat rigid in Kyoya's arms… glancing about uncomfortably. The twins may not have even noticed this, just that someone else was playing with their possession, when they jumped up dragging Haruhi out of the Jacuzzi with them.

"Hey Haruhi, you went to school dances in middle school right?" The twins questioned as they pulled her over to the open area of the patio. "Sure, I was even invited to some high school dances back then, why?"

"Well, they're different from Ouran dances, right?" Eager to hear more about Haruhi's middle school years, I leaned over the edge of the hot tub. She began to laugh when asked to compare the two, "Completely different. They were more like a concert or a party than the formal affairs at our school."

"Haruhi, would you show us how to dance?" She tilted her head slightly and put her finger up to her lip in thought. After a moment of deliberation, she simply said, "No"

"Please! Why not!" They began whining in stereo… "Because it's far too hard to show you that kind of dancing without a partner who knows what they're doing" Without even realizing what I was doing, I had already leapt from the hot tub, running eagerly towards her to volunteer myself.

She looked up at me questioningly, with more than a little disbelief written on her face, "Tamaki-sempai, do you really even know how to dance?" I brushed off the insult refusing to let it ruin this moment for me. Instead of prattling on about how I used to frequent Discotheques when I was living back in France… I found myself distracted by her silhouette in the orange sunset and could only manage to nod in affirmation.

I couldn't rip my eyes from her as she turned to Hikaru describing the kind of music to play and in what order. He hurried inside to hookup his iPod with the outdoor stereo system, and soon a Snow Patrol song began to play.

**If I lay here  
If I just lay here  
Would you lie with me  
And just forget the world?**

Haruhi turned to me smiling, and slid her arms up and around my neck as I placed my hands lightly on her hips, flinching slightly when my fingers first grazed the skin there.

**I don't quite know  
How to say  
How I feel**

Those three words  
Are said too much  
They're not enough

I soon became completely enraptured, only vaguely still aware that my hands were resting on her bare swaying hips… rather completely intoxicated by the feeling of her arms wrapped around me.

**All that I am  
All that I ever was  
Is here in your perfect eyes  
They're all I can see**

I don't know where  
Confused about how as well  
Just know that these things  
Will never change for us at all

In that moment, life was perfect… and all was right in the world. I rested my head on top of hers as I felt a tear slip down my cheek… and all too soon, the song was over…

The bittersweet melody was replaced by a far more upbeat song that I immediately recognized. She looked up at me beaming as she pulled away slightly, "Do you know how to swing dance, sempai?"

I felt my mouth quirk up into an amused smile… rather than answering, I proceeded to spin, flip and dip her to Zuit Suit Riot. I glanced over to see the twins attempting to imitate some of the moves, but they never got them quite right… It was obvious that Haruhi loved to dance like this, as her smile never faded, and every time we did a lift, she would start laughing again. I couldn't remember the last time I had this much fun, but before I knew it, the song had switched again.

Haruhi molded back against me as 3 OH 3's Starstruck began playing over the speakers. My hands snaked their way back down her waist to her hips that were now pressed tight to mine. The beat flowed over us as we wound to music…

**I think I should know how **

**to make love to something innocent without leaving my fingerprints out, now  
L-O-V-E's just another word I never learned to pronounce  
How, do I say I'm sorry cause the word is never gonna come out now  
L-O-V-E's just another word i never learned to pronounce **

Just as I was losing myself completely to the music, I felt Haruhi pulled away from me. I opened my eyes to see my dance partner continuing her sinewy movements with her back pressed to the front of the Shadow King who seemed to meld perfectly with her in sync to the beat.

His hands were placed, one on her left hip while the other arm wrapped down and around with his hand on her lower abdomen, holding her in place against him. Her eyes were closed and a smile played on her lips as she leaned back against his chest. His gaze connected with mine as I stood there agape. Without breaking eye contact, he leaned in and began whispering the words into her ear…

**Push it baby, push it baby out of control  
I got my gun cocked tight and I'm ready to blow  
Push it baby, push it baby out of control  
This is the same old dance that you already know  
Push it baby, push it baby out of control  
I got my gun cocked tight and I'm ready to blow  
Push it baby, push it baby out of control  
Cause it's the same old dance that you already know**

I think I should know how to make love to something innocent without leaving my fingerprints out now  
L-O-V-E's just another word I never learned to pronounce

After the song had ended and she pulled herself out of his embrace, she turned innocently behind her and said, "Kyoya-sempai, I didn't know you could dance" He only smiled back down at her…


	11. Chapter 11

**Quick Note**: I am so thrilled that so many people like my story! Thank you all again for your reviews! They really do inspire me to keep writing!

**Disclaimer** : I don't own Ouran... or 3 OH 3... :-(

* * *

I never realized that Tamaki-sempai was such a good dancer! I mean I knew he could waltz and assumed that he was proficient with other types of ballroom dancing, but it never occurred to me he knew how to dance casually. His slow dance was romantic and understated, and I can't even remember the last time I had so much fun swing dancing.

Despite his performance thus far, I still had a feeling the third song would totally throw him off his game… As the heavier beat started pumping through the speakers around us, his eyes seemed to widen slightly in realization, and smiling to myself, I moved back into him eager to see what he'd do.

Rather than freezing up like I expected him to, his hands moved gracefully to my waist pulling me against him with his right leg pressed slightly between mine. As soon as the music joined the beat, our bodies began to writhe together and instead of just leaving his hands in place, they began to wander over me… first a little higher than my waist over my rib cage and then winding their way back down over my hips and further on to my thighs.

My hands that had started on his shoulders to brace myself, found themselves running down his chest in sync with the music… then I felt an arm wrap tightly around me from behind, pulling me back sharply from my entwined position with Tamaki. Without sparing a glance back, I could already tell by the feel of the embrace who had stolen me away.

With little to no hesitation, pressing me back flush against him, he began to take over, leading my body to the music, our hips oscillating as one… It was surprising enough that Tamaki had managed to dance to this, but Kyoya seemed to know exactly what to do…

Before I closed my eyes and let myself drown in the flow of the music, I saw my previous partner standing there, gawking at us… totally at a loss. My eyes slipped shut as I leaned back into the exhilarating motions, my hands sliding down the length of his arms to rest on top of his, on top of me… I couldn't help but smiling at the thought of the man behind me… _Ever a mystery and full of surprises…_

As if to confirm this notion, I felt him bend down and his lips brushed my ear as he began to sing softly along with the music, still never missing a beat while we danced. I felt the blood rush to my already warm face as the familiar yearning I felt through my body began to overwhelm me.

I had only asked Hikaru for three different songs… thinking that no one would even be able to handle this one. So when the music stopped, a sort of overpowering silence filled the air. Only the faint sound of the surf a little ways off existed to relieve the tension.

Unwillingly, I moved a step away from Kyoya, turning to see his eyes clouded by a lusty haze. Realizing now that everyone around us was still standing there in utter disbelief, I blurted out the first thing I could think to say, "I didn't know you knew how to dance Kyoya-sempai…" A smug smile stretched across his face, only furthering my embarrassment.

"You too, Tamaki-sempai! That was awesome, thank you!" I quickly turned to him trying not to sound flustered, and finally breaking him out of whatever reverie he was in. He smiled gently down at me taking a step forward and placing a hand gently on my shoulder, "The pleasure was all mine, Haruhi… I'd love to try it again sometime…"

Although said lightly, his words seemed weighted… earning a slight huff of annoyance from close behind me. As I stood there awkwardly between Tamaki and Kyoya, I was rescued by a bone-crushing hug around my waist, nearly knocking me over.

"Haru-chan! You were great!" My littlest sempai beamed up at me with starry eyes. I couldn't help but nervously laugh at the praise, "Thanks, Honey-sempai, but it was just dancing…"

"Hey, Haru-chan, let's go build a sand castle before it gets too dark!" And without even letting me reply he proceeded dragging me down the path towards the beach. Realizing that the sun would probably be completely set relatively soon as the orange and pink hues had already overtaken the skyline… I resigned myself to playing in the sand with the exuberant little senior.

We sat down at a patch of clean dry sand a little ways off from the edge of the water, and just as I was about to instruct Honey that it would be too dry to hold any shape, Mori set down a small bucket full of water. I watched in awe as the two worked methodically to build an impressive little structure. "Haru-chan, your job is to go find shells and help us decorate!"

I nodded obediently and set off to complete my assigned task… I had to wander off a little ways to find any as the immediate vicinity seemed to have only combed clean sand. This must have been cleaned today in preparation for our arrival. _Damn rich bastards!_

I had finally found a patch of sand that still had some sparse debris and began collecting all the shells I could find. At some point, Hikaru must have turned the music back on as I could hear it faintly playing, intermingling with the rumblings of the waves next to me.

By the time I returned to where my sempais were ardently working, there was hardly more than moon light to work by and we quickly added the finishing touches to the magnificent little structure.

Mori sifted through all the shells I found removing the broken pieces and handing me the ones he approved. Moving quickly to finish with the light we had, I kept reaching back to him blindly to take the shell as my eyes darted around the castle for the best position. I didn't realize until my sand covered hand held his, that we had run out of shells, and I looked back to see a barely visible blush in the moon light.

Blushing slightly myself, I mumbled, "Sorry, Mori-sempai" as I moved my hand away from his averting my gaze.

"Takashi" I looked over to him a little confused at what he meant. "Call me Takashi, Haruhi"

My mouth hung open slightly and my embarrassment deepened… It was then that I realized that we had been abandoned by Honey, and left alone together on a moon-lit beach. Oblivious, I may be… but the overwhelming romantic aura was not lost on me…

My throat tightened and I gulped heavily as I turned back to him and tried not to squeak, "Looks like Honey-sempai already went back, Takashi-sempai…"

"Just Takashi…" He looked expectantly into my eyes, clearly waiting for me to say it correctly. I hesitated briefly, and then quickly scolded myself, realizing that I was probably just reading too much into it. _He probably just wanted me to know he considered me a close friend, like Honey… _

"Takashi" I corrected myself with a small smile, as he returned it and gave a slight nod in approval. Before I could start thinking any more weird thoughts about my sempai, I quickly tuned to face the beach house, "We should probably go back now and get cleaned up"

I stood, dusting some of the excess sand from me and started walking back up the path towards the house. I stopped after a few steps to see why Takashi wasn't following me, only to see him sitting there watching me intently. The way the shadows danced across his face and made the sultry look he gave me all the darker. My heart raced, as I tried not to notice how intimate it felt, instead shooting him a nervous grin, "Are you coming, Takashi?"

Seemly appeased, he quickly stood and began following me… As we went, I was able to see more and more of the blazing fire pit ahead and all of the smaller flames that seemed to line the edge of the patio. Stepping into the light, I couldn't help but let lose a chain of giggles… 3 OH 3 was back on the stereo, this time playing "Follow Me Down" and it seemed that Tamaki had shown the twins what the conga line was.

Tamaki snaked the line over past me, and as they went, the twins grabbed me inserting me into the line between them. I was too busy laughing so hard to even care…. _Did they realize how goofy they looked?_

The line wound inside and around the furniture and soon even made its way through the kitchen where Honey and Kyoya were making multicolor frozen drinks. Tamaki quickly swiped Kyoya's daiquiri as we passed, earning himself a bone chilling glare that he didn't even seem to notice…

* * *

Since we arrived, all the other host club members had clearly been vying for Haruhi's attention. Every time one of them touched her, I saw my brother bristle… and when Tamaki and Kyoya were dancing with her, I thought he would have a stroke.

Fortunately after Honey and Mori took her to go play in the sand, he finally calmed down a little and was starting to enjoy himself again. When he turned the music back on and showed everyone how to make the various frozen drink, I knew he'd be fine. _He really could be so childish at times…_

Not that I wasn't totally floored by the little dance floor display, or livid from all of Kyoya's blatant attentions, but I'd like to think I have a little better control over myself than Hikaru. Besides, we'd have the entire night to play with our toy…

With this thought in mind, I pleasantly entertained our guests, setting up the tiki torches and fire pit before joining Hikaru and Tamaki who were currently dancing like idiots. It wasn't long before Haruhi made her way back from the beach, and was happily laughing and dancing with us.

Once the song has stopped, and with it our prancing, I moved my hands from Haruhi's sand covered shoulders… _Wow, she's probably really uncomfortable with that much sand on her._

I quickly looked about, confirming that the other hosts were still convened in the kitchen for drinks, and now that the conga line had broken up, Tamaki had bounded in there for another refill… With everyone else's focus averted, I tapped Hikaru's shoulder to get his attention. When he looked over to me, I then looked down between us at Haruhi and then shifted my gaze to the door between the kitchen and the stairs at the back of the room.

Smiling in agreement, he quickly grabbed her left arm and I her right, her face knit with confusion, as we snuck through the door. Closing the door behind us as we pulled her into the "outdoor" shower room, Hikaru made his way over to shower faucet, turning the handle and causing the array of showerheads along the far wall to all begin cascading simultaneously.

The entire room was tiled in the same polished stone that extended all the way from the patio, through the living room, and into the kitchen as well. It was accented periodically along the floor by the bright brass drains that matched the showerheads and faucets. As you entered the room, to the right were several floor length mirrors with benches in front of them and fan above the to combat the steam. And on the wall opposite those, to our left, were a line of sinks, framed nicely by a smaller set of mirrors.

Hikaru had returned to our side and continued to assist me in moving Haruhi towards the shower. "You know I can walk on my own, right?" She looked back and forth between the two of us as we kept walking… Hikaru began to repond, "Yeah, but…"

"…Where's the fun in that?" I finished. She let out a small resigned sigh as we proceeded to drag her into the warm flow of the shower with us. Before he had gotten fully submerged, I saw Hikaru holding his hand out away from the water, keeping his phone dry… and waiting for me to notice...

I could quickly tell where he was going with this, and followed his lead as he pushed himself against Haruhi on one side, leaning his head down to hers and closing his eyes under the water. As we mirrored the pose with Haruhi between us, her eyes closed and arms raised as she gently removed the sand from her hair, Hikaru snapped the photo…

After being caught the first time, he had since turned the flash and 'click' sound off of his camera phone. Even so, she still knew exactly what we did when moved from her side to go admire our new pic. Her eyes widened as she caught sight of the sultry image. "You guys can't be serious… delete it."

"But, Haruhi… you promised pictures to replace the one you deleted" My brother teased as he kept the phone just out of her wet reach. "As your Master, I demand you delete it"

I leaned down, wrapping my arms around her tiny waist and pulling her away from my brother and back into the water… "We could do that, Master… but then you'd still have to give us a dress up day and photo shoot, remember?" I felt her stiffen at the thought…

"No way! This entire week was one long dress up day with your mom!" I leaned in more so that my lips were brushing her ear as I whispered, "Doesn't count… that was for our mom, not us…" At this point Hikaru, having safely stowed his phone, joined us, leaning down face to face with Haruhi, the tip of his nose on hers, and continued, "besides, we didn't get any pictures then either, now did we?"

She was quiet and motionless for a few seconds, still stuck in our embrace… then she calmly concluded, "So, if I let you keep that one… I don't have to do a dress up day and photo shoot?" We both grinned, knowing our victory to be ensured.

Sliding his nose to her cheek without breaking contact and his mouth now hovering only an inch from her, Hikaru whispered, "Just this one… and any other ones we happen to take this week end… but you don't have to pose…if you don't want to…" His lips curled up into a seductive smirk, I thought I felt her trembling against me under the warm water…

None of us were able to hear over the noise of the water, when a certain less than thrilled vice-president came into the room, arms crossed and glowering at us…


	12. Chapter 12

**Quick Note**: I rewrote this chapter about 4 times, totally changing the story line every time... I hope you all enjoy the one I ended up with!

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing.

* * *

It felt so good to get rid of the grimy sandy feeling from the beach… enjoying the gentle warmth of the water, I rinsed the intrusive sand from my hair where it clung. I could feel the twins both leaning against me and then quickly moving away… curious as to what they could possibly be up to, I leaned out of the water opening my eyes.

I caught sight of the little image they were both grinning down at and felt my eye begin to twitch slightly. The three of us were pressed against each other seductively… all of our eyes closed with my hands running through my hair, a satisfied smile playing across my lips… with their arms around me, their hands not visible in the photo…their heads against mine, mouths slightly parted with looks of distracted pleasure tainting their features.

"You guys can't be serious…delete it." As I moved from the water trying to forcibly take the phone away from Hikaru. He continued to tease me, holding it just out of my grasp, while snidely commenting, "But Haruhi, you promised pictures to replace the one you deleted"

My agitation was growing, and to remind them how badly they had already annoyed me this trip, I growled "As your Master, I demand you delete it"

When I had almost climbed up Hikaru enough to touch the tip of my finger to the phone, Kaoru came up behind me, his arms tightly set across my waist, dragging me back under the shower, and reminded me of the ill-chosen promise to them of dressing up with a photo shoot. _After all the clothes I had to try on the last few days!_ "No way! This entire week was one long dress up day with your mom!"

I felt Kaoru lean tighter against me, resting his chest against my back and lips against my ear, "Doesn't count… that was for our mom, not us…" With the water running over our heads I almost couldn't distinguish between the warmth from his lips and the warmth from the shower… None the less it was still rather distracting…

That is until Hikaru wrapped around the front of me, hands on my hips as he leaned into to touch the tip of my nose with his… I couldn't even keep my focus on his eyes as he moved in, my gaze looking down to see his lips approaching me. Even with the water running over my mouth, I could feel the breath from his lips as he hissed, "Besides, we didn't get any pictures then either, now did we?"

They had me there… and if that one picture would save me a wasted day of playing dress up and them making me stand there for tons of stupid picture… it might just be worth it. Then again, taken out of context, this picture looked way worse than the one of me and Kyoya… but at least I knew this one was staged…

"So, if I let you keep that one… I don't have to do a dress up day and photo shoot?" If so, then it really would be worth it to me, I concluded. In response, they both tightened their grip on me, with Hikaru moving in even closer… his nose brushing against my cheek, with his lips far too close for comfort…

"Just this one… and any other ones we happen to take this weekend… but you don't have to pose… if you don't want to…" I could feel my body reacting to their proximity, wanting to run, but at the same time urging me to stay and melt into their embrace… _but that's what they want… they want me to give in to their game…_

_Not. Happening…_pushing Hikaru back a little harder than I meant to, I cleared my throat, taking a regal stance and pointing towards the door, "I'm done in here. Slave, go fetch me a towel!" Hikaru, losing his footing with my shove fell backwards onto the tile… causing Kaoru to loosen his grip around my waist. "And you!" I spun around intending to also command Kaoru, only to catch sight of Kyoya standing there watching us, a look of dark amusement spreading over his face… but still showing anger burning in his eyes…

"Kyoya!" I dropped my pose and walked over to him, my lips unconsciously turning upwards at the corners. But I came to a halt a couple of feet away from him when I realized that his mood only seemed to darken. Suddenly losing the will to speak, I stared up at him, waiting for him to break the awkward silence… he did not disappoint…

"I hope I'm not interrupting." He quipped with a degree of harshness coloring his sarcastic tone. _I am such an idiot… that's why he's upset…_ Of course he'd be mad if he saw the twins teasing me like that… but how is that my fault! Didn't he also see me push them off? Deciding to just try to ignore his less than desirable disposition, I shrugged, "Not really… Just my SLAVES going to fetch me a towel…" For the last bit of the comment I had turned to chide the twins who were still frozen in the same places looking a little nervous.

I turned back towards Kyoya only to have a large white beach towel tossed at my face. I looked up to him with anger threatening to boil within me. _I know he's annoyed, but how dare he!_ Without realizing how bad that pissed me off, or maybe just without caring, he continued to return my gaze and then calmly stated, "Maybe you should go get dressed… I need to have a little chat with your little friends."

_First a towel to the face, and now he's bossing me around!_ I continued to return his glare for a few seconds longer before I threw the towel to the ground at his feet and stomped past him, huffing on my way out. I continued up to my room without as much as a glance at the other hosts. As I practically slammed the bedroom door behind me, and collapsed on the bed, still dripping wet.

_Fine! He wants to blame me for something that's not my fault? Well it would be the first time! My fault Tamaki backed me into the vase! My fault Shiro dropped the tea set! My fault the twins torment me! _"Arrrggghhhh!" I groaned in my frustration…

_Seriously, for someone who could be so smart, he really could be such a stupid jerk!_ Closing my eyes for a minute, I tried to calm myself, focusing on slowing my breathing. When I had finally let go of enough of my anger, I opened my eyes as I sat up and moved to the edge of the bed. My eyes wandered over to the three bags sitting neatly by the closet.

_Huh… three?_ Even if it was the fashion-obsessed twins, they couldn't possibly have thought I'd need three bags of clothing for a single weekend! Slightly intrigued now, I made my way over and plodded down on the floor next to them to sift through their contents.

As I opened the first bag, my brows knit as the confusion manifested… these clothes were a little too big for me, which is odd considering the twins tend to know my size better than I do. I kept digging until I felt something silky and deliciously soft… thinking it might be a night gown, I pulled it out only to feel my cheeks begin to burn… _boxers_?

In fact, all of the clothing in this bag had looked rather masculine… wait, these clothes weren't for me… I looked back down at the three bags, two of which, I realize were identical except for color, orange and blue, and the third white with my initials embroidered in gold on the side. It was beautiful, but my eyes found their way back to the other of the two matching bags that I had yet to explore… needing to verify my theory.

I quickly unzipped it and began sifting through rather similar clothing until I came across a pair of black boxer briefs…I stared at them for a second, and then back at the red silken boxers… I wonder what the difference is… Realizing that I shouldn't be looking at these AND I was getting distracted from the point, I quickly dropped them back into the bag.

Why were the twin's bags in my room! And then it hit me… seven hosts, three rooms… _How could I have missed that!_

* * *

It had only been about five minutes since Kyo-chan went to search for Haru-chan, having realized that she and the twins were missing, when a rather irate and sopping wet Haru-chan came stomping out of the downstairs shower room and immediately turned to continue her march up the stairs without so much as a glance in our direction... promptly followed by the slam of a door somewhere above us.

_Geez, if I thought Kyo-chan could be scary… she totally had him beat! _I looked around to gauge Tama-chan and Takashi's responses. Takashi stood behind one of the bar stools gripping the shoulders of the high chair tightly, clearly restraining himself from following her. Tama-chan on the other hand was shaking his head sadly with a mirthless smile, appearing to already know what conspired. It was hardly more than a whisper, but I could still hear him mutter, "What a fool…"

"Who?" He couldn't have been talking about Haru-chan… he'd never say that about her. His lavender blue eyes moved over to me, clearly surprised I had caught the comment dropped under his breath. Before I could get a response, almost as if on cue, a rather cranky looking Shadow King stalked past us, proceeding out to sit by the fire on the patio. _Oh… that fool…_

I looked back to Tama-chan to see him watching his friend intently, concern clearly written across his face... Takashi was still gazing longingly at the stairs… and now two rather pale and serious looking red heads were coming to join us in the kitchen, wrapped in large white beach towels. Everyone just sat in awkward silence, no one taking the initiative to try and fix what was broken. _Well, gee… this is fun…_

Refusing to let the rest of the weekend continue in the same fashion, I leaned in towards the other two onlookers at the table, getting them to come into the huddle with me… "Tama-chan… go sort out Kyo-chan, he's way too grumpy! Takashi… go cheer up Haru-chan and bring her back! And I… I will get the twins to help me get ready for s'mores!"

With determined nods, the three of us each broke off in our separate directions…

* * *

_Leave it to Mitsukuni to know exactly what everyone is feeling…_ I hated seeing Haruhi so upset and couldn't stand not trying to do something about it… but was it really my place to go follow her?

He solved that dilemma for me, and immediately I rushed off to complete my assignment. A little too distracted by worrying about her, I tripped my way up the stairs… hoping the whole way to be able to think of something that might cheer her up.

Even now, standing outside the third bedroom door, I hesitated before knocking… Maybe it should be Mitsukuni up here and not me… he always knows what to do to lighten the mood and make people happy. Still the longer I delay, the longer she's in there alone and brooding…

Steeling my resolve, I lightly wrapped on the door and waited for her response… After it didn't come, I began to worry slightly and knocked again, "Haruhi?"

Almost immediately after saying her name, the door opened with her standing there still wet in her bikini and blushing sheepishly, "Sorry sem- Takashi, I thought it might have been someone else…" She shivered slightly as she moved back into the room to let me follow. Closing the door behind me, I unconsciously moved over to her and began rubbing my hands up and down her arms trying to warm her.

"You should get dressed… you're freezing" She shifted her gaze from me over to the pile of clothing on the floor by a white bag. It was obvious from the style of the bag and several of the dresses already pulled out from it, that the bag must have been packed for her. She started walking over to it and knelt down before looking back up to me with a smile, "Help me find something to wear?"

I felt my heart flutter slightly at that innocent smile as I nodded and move over to take a seat next to her on the floor. As I sifted through the clothing with her, I could feel the heat rising to my face, based on several of the panty styles I had unwittingly come across, it was evident that the twins, and not her father had packed for her this time.

I heard her giggle beside and quickly looked to what she was holding. It was the most awful orange and yellow monstrosity of a dress I think I've ever seen, "I could wear this just to see what everyone says…" I couldn't help as my smile widened picturing her in that terrible thing…

"Yes, very stylish." At my statement she looked over at me and we both erupted into a fit of laughter. I was so happy to see her smiling again. We went back to digging through the bag when a piece of dark olive green caught my eye. Pulling it out, I saw that it was actually a little camouflage patterned dress… it looked like it would be perfect on her.

Turning and showing her my find, I commented, "Go back dressed for battle?" to which she began giggling again, "Takashi… that's ideal!" She managed to gasp out through the laughter wracking her small frame. I handed the dress to her, then stood up smiling, "I'll even dress to match… be right back"

She was still on the floor giggling away as I left to go get changed. From my position on the balcony, I could see a rather animated discussion out by the fire pit and hear the chaos below me in the kitchen… I just smiled as I strode purposefully to my room, happy to have gotten the best of the three possible options...


	13. Chapter 13

**Quick Note**: Hmm... another tough one to write... but I like where it ended up... hopefully you will too!

**Disclaimer**: Yeah, I got nothin'...

* * *

It was fast becoming a rather cool night as I sat intently staring at the fire… almost feeling an odd sort of kinship to it. No matter how desperately it raged it still found itself restricted and contained in the small circle allocated for it. I shook my head and looked away… _No, I will not sympathize with something so pathetic…_

My thoughts came back to the little scene that had just unfolded in the shower room. I knew what I did was stupid, I knew that blaming Haruhi was wrong, but seeing her there so close to them… it just set me off… and lately just being around her seriously seemed to impact my ability to think rationally. I needed to go talk to her, to explain why I behaved the way I did… but when she left she seemed so hurt and furious… maybe even more so than she had been at Tamaki last week over the whole gender debate.

"Haaaaaaa…" Letting out a frustrated sigh, I slumped back into the chair glancing back towards the beach house… only to see a rather foolish blond with a look of determination in his eyes striding purposefully towards me… _Oh, this just keeps getting better…_

"Kyoya! What happened? Why was my lovely daughter so upset? And why do those two demons look like they just saw the Devil himself?" Immediately bombarded with questions, and with no glasses to hide behind, I directed my gaze again into the fire. Keeping my voice as nonchalant as possible, I noncommittally replied, "Why don't you go ask them?"

After a painful silence that seemed to endlessly drag on, I chanced a fleeting look at his face only to see a stern gaze of disappointment. I couldn't help a small smirk as the irony of the situation sunk in… _Wasn't it usually him doing stupid things to earn my disapproval?_

It was evident that he would wait me out until I conceded and gave him a satisfactory answer. Without looking away from a fixed point in the wavering flames, I offered "I came across the twins all over Haruhi in the shower… and I may have lost my temper a bit…"

I could tell that he must have been carefully weighing my words as he replied, "A bit? Are we talking throwing a kotatsu across the room, a bit? Or are we talking less than veiled threats at blackmail, a bit?"

"Maybe a little of both?" I muttered as I let my face fall into my hands, trying to rub the confusion away. I let my hands fall away as I finally looked up to him where he stood next to me, hands on his hips like a scolding parent. His lips were tight with his evident frustration, "Well you're going to need to be a little more specific than that…"

"I may have mentioned to the twins how unfortunate it was that their toying with the Hiroshi girl's heart in middle school actually cost their parents millions in a failed business venture with her family… and how unlucky it would be if their mother were to ever discover the truth of the matter…" His eyes widen in disbelief.

"How do you even know these things? You seriously threatened them with that? And in front of Haruhi?" Choosing to ignore all but his last question, I stood and walked a few steps away facing the sea, with him and the fire behind me, "No, she had already left at that point…"

"Then what did you do to upset Haruhi so much?" He walked up closer to me, but I still kept my back to him, not wanting to see him reaction as I replied, "I threw a towel at her…"

"Oh, well tossing her a towel isn't bad…" He started to say before I felt the need to correct his assumption. "I threw it at her face when she was looking and then told her to go get dressed"

"Oh." His voice was flat, but had the underlying hints of surprise and disappointment in his tone. And in a voice too low and serious to come from such a typically charismatic fool, he growled, "If I thought that's how you were going to treat her, I never would have let you have her."

I turned around quickly to face him, only to see the tension in his body, his fists tight at his sides, his head hanging low so that his long bangs block his eyes. "Tamaki, I already know I was being an idiot… I feel like a complete ass for what I did, and I only hope I didn't ruin anything by acting so childish"

His body relaxed slightly and I could see his gaze soften a bit as he lifted it towards mine… "You have a bad habit of lashing out at people who try to get close to you… are you really that insecure that you can't tell she's nuts about you?"

I felt my eyes widen and my mouth dry up as I tried to process what he said… Was I really letting my insecurity rule me to the point of destroying relationships? It had almost happened with Tamaki when he first tried to befriend me, and her I was doing the same thing with the twins and Haruhi_. Sometime I hate the fact that he knows me better than I know myself…_

A weak smile played on lips as I thought on his last words, "I doubt she's quite so crazy about me now…"

He took a step forward placing a reassuring hand on my shoulder, "Well even if not, think about it this way… You are clearly far preferred to the twins… after all she hasn't slapped you for getting close to her..."

My eyes flashed as I interrupted him, "When did that happen? What the hell did they do?"

"Not the point… you clearly are far preferred to them, I have graciously offered to give you a head start..." He sent me a teasing smile that didn't quite assure me he was joking "…Honey doesn't seem very forward, even if he were interested… and well, even though I think Mori might like her, I don't exactly see him being the aggressive type…"

His voice trailed off as both of our gazes were turned to the stairs where Mori wearing a tight black tank top and baggy camouflage pants descended carrying on his shoulder a matching Haruhi in a rather distractingly cute camouflage dress with short sleeves and a seemingly shorter skirt...

"You were saying…" I muttered as I watched the two approach, trying to keep my eyes off of the skirt that I realized was ridding up a little too much… I could help but grit my teeth when I saw that in order to hold her in place, his one hand was positioned on her bare thigh.

I felt my blood run cold when Tamaki sheepishly turned to me with a timid smile and shrugged, "Well, we did call him the wild type for a reason…"

* * *

As soon as we saw Haru-chan and Takashi headed to the fire pit, the twins and I quickly scooped up the ingredients we had gather and raced after them. As I looked at them, it had occurred to me that they had both changed into matching camouflage out fits. A victorious smile spread across my pleased face as I shouted after them, "Takashi, Haru-chan, you two look so cute together…"

But without missing a beat, the twins called out in unison, "Yeah, just like brother and sister!" Completely thrown off by their evil comment, I watched as Takashi clumsily tripped on the tiles and sent Haruhi and himself flying. It almost seemed to happen in slow motion as I saw her close her eyes tightly and pull her arms into her chest, clearly preparing for the inevitable.

Before she could hit the ground though, Kyo-chan had already rushed over, and slid under her falling form in order to cushion her fall with his own body. He let out a slight grunt as the full force of her tiny frame was thrown against him. Seeming to realize that the collision hadn't been as bad as she anticipated, Haru-chan opened her eyes and pushed herself up enough to see his pained expression. "Kyoya…"

I rushed over to my cousin's side to make sure he hadn't wounded more than his pride when he fell, "Are you okay Takashi?" He simply nodded slightly as he picked himself off the ground. He gave a slightly defeated look over to Haruhi, who was still perched on top of her savior. He mumbled a "Sorry" as he went and took a seat on the opposite side of the fire.

Even though I was glad no one was hurt, I couldn't help but be a little disappointed… If Takashi hadn't given Kyo-chan the opportunity to be so heroic, he would have been able to spend more time with her and stay closer to her. Looking over at her now, her eyes wide with surprise and gratitude… _Takashi, you may have just lost your chance…_

* * *

When I felt Takashi stumble, I knew there was really nothing I could do… I didn't really have time to react, but I still tried to brace myself for the impact with the stone surface I knew was approaching far too quickly. "ooph"

_That's funny… stones don't go 'ooph'_… nor was the impact as bad as I thought it would be… I quickly opened my eyes pressed against a rather familiar toned chest and wrapped in a protective embrace. I push off of Kyoya slightly to look up to his face and verify that it was in fact him replacing the hard ground I expected.

I felt my mouth hang open slightly… trying to express my gratitude, but the words wouldn't come. Instead I just remained their lying against him and watched as he opened his eyes and his expression of discomfort changed into a somewhat awkward smile. "Kyoya…"

"Yes, Haruhi?" He breathed, leaning up a little with his elbows propped behind him so that now we were almost face to face… I blushed and looked away apologizing, "Sorry…"

"Me too…" I turned back to look at him slightly confused before I realized what he meant… a warm smile slowly creeping onto his face as he lifted a hand to brush it against my cheek lightly. "But could you please let me up?"

I fell my face get even hotter after realizing the position we were in… especially with an audience. I jumped up immediately, and then remember that I wasn't the only one who fell. I looked around until I found Takashi sitting by the fire watching me. Kyoya stood up next to me, brushing himself off as I called over to my sempai, making sure he didn't get hurt, "Are you okay, Takashi?"

Even though I was focused on the slight nod from across the fire, I noticed that all movement around me had completely stopped. Looking around, I noticed that everyone's eyed were pinning me to the spot. I was about to ask what was wrong, when next to me, Kyoya looked at me quizzically, "Takashi?"

My brows knit in confusion, not sure what he was getting at… before I could ask what he meant, he just sighed and muttered, "Never mind…"

As I shrugged off his comment and went to go take a seat, I felt Kyoya's hand wrap around mine… he seemed to wear a hesitant, hopeful expression as he led me over to one of the seats for two by the fire.

I felt my heart begin to speed up as I followed him over and sat down with him. Everyone else had found their way to various places around the fire pit as Honey bounced around distributing the skewers to be used to roast the marshmallows… I couldn't help grinning slightly… _Skewers? Really? Damn rich bastards!_

As I raised my hand to accept the offered skewer and marshmallow, I realized that I had still been holding onto Kyoya's hand. He waved Honey away, and instead used his newly freed hand to wrap around my waist, pulling me just a little closer as he leaned in to whisper in my ear, "I was hoping we could just share…"

Blushing madly, I marveled at the fact that despite everything that had already happened between us, he could still affect me so deeply with one innocent little whisper…


	14. Chapter 14

**Quick Note**: Extra Long Chapter... couldn't quite shorten or split this scene up... enjoy!

**Disclaimer**: None of the hosts belong to me... :-(

* * *

A lifetime of experience acting perfectly impassive in difficult situations was about all that was keeping me together at this point. Even though I had been the one initiating all the physical contact, acting like sitting there with my arm around her was no big deal… my heart was racing and despite the chill in the air, my skin was on fire where it touched hers.

Even though I had been touching her all day, my focus had been on the other hosts, my contact being more territorial… now that my motives were purely to be close to her, I felt my nerve wavering. She seemed completely engrossed in the conversation she was having with Honey and Tamaki about s'mores and commoner camping, but I found I could only concentrate on her body leaning slightly against mine, how every time she leaned in to accept an ingredient, she'd leave my arm, cold and longing, only to sink back against it returning me to my overheated state.

Without considering her possible interpretations, I had suggested that we share… thinking it was obvious I meant the skewer to make our s'mores… but with Haruhi, I was finding assumptions to be dangerous at best. I realized my error as she turned to me with a slight chocolate smear across her lips, "Kyoya, would you like a taste?"

My heart just about stopped in my chest as I eyed her lips greedily, only to see that she was holding the rest of her s'more up to me so I could take a bite. _She must do that on purpose! There is no one way someone could be such a naïve temptress!_ Letting out a breath I didn't realized I was holding and forcing my eyes away from her lips, I paused slightly before leaning in towards the messy treat and taking a bite from it still in her hand. Her eyes widened, licking her lips slightly as she watched me close the gap.

I had never been much for sweets, but as I savored the sloppy snack, my mind kept wandering back to the idea of bittersweet chocolate kisses with the petite brunette sitting dangerously close to me. I tried to think about my company, school, profits, anything… desperately trying to reign in my tortured mind… while also attempting to subtly adjust my posture to hide the evidence belying the darker nature of my true thoughts. Not an easy task with five pairs of scrutinizing eyes bearing down on you…

"Haruhi…" Kaoru purred from the seat next to hers, "You have a little bit of chocolate on your face… want me to help you with that?" _Did_ _they have the memory of a goldfish? _I had almost felt bad for bullying them earlier, but in less than an hour, they had clearly already gotten over it…

Ignoring his offer, Haruhi turned up to face me, the picture of innocence, "Is there really chocolate on my face? Could you help me get it?" All my earlier attempts to control my thoughts were rendered completely futile as my gaze once again moved hungrily down to her mouth. I felt my control slipping as I slowly began leaning towards the object of my desire. Just as I was about to lose myself completely and smash my lips against hers to quench this fervent need… Honey came skipping over and began to gently wipe Haruhi's mouth with a napkin…

"There you go, Haru-chan! All better…" I pulled back sitting straight in my seat again… my emotions were in a chaotic whirlwind… was I happy he stopped me? Was I almost angry for the interruption? How could I have so easily lost all shreds of self control? And still despite the derailed attempt, the urgent feeling to lay claim to her lips remained. _Is this insane inner turmoil typical of love?_

Fortunately, I did not have time to continue my musings as the twins proposed we play a game… and for once, I welcomed the distraction…

Tamaki's eyes lit up shining at the thought, "Haruhi, what are some commoner games you might play around a fire?" He waited with bated breath, yet still managing to let out a small slightly girlish squeal.

After rolling her eyes at the blond Host King's ever obnoxious behavior, she lifted her hand to her chin in contemplation… "Well… there are games like 'I Never' or 'Truth or Dare'…"

"Those are perfect! Let's play those!"He declared without even letting her finish. Completely unperturbed, she simply shrugged in noncommittal agreement and began explaining the rules.

"'I Never' is usually played as a drinking game, where each person takes a turn declaring something that they have never done, and then everyone around the fire who has done that thing must drink. Well… it doesn't have to be drinking, it can be pretty much any indicator…"

Her words trailed off as the twins had come bounding back to the fire pit with a tray of frozen drinks… Sighing slightly as they began distributing the beverages, she continued her explanation, "You want to try and name things that you think someone else in the group has done, but you know you haven't… for example, I could say that I've never been to a hot springs… and you would probably all have to drink"

Tamaki's eye's filled with tears like he'd been slapped, "My poor neglected daughter! Kyoya! Next weekend book us at the best onsen Japan has to offer!" _Always totally missing the point… though, a weekend at the hot springs with Haruhi wasn't his worst idea…_

Shaking her head and ignoring the antics, she continued, "Also, if you do get everyone but you to drink, you get to go again… If everyone understands, then I'll start… I've never been outside the country"

Everyone but Haruhi began sipping from the drinks forced on us by the twins. "Okay, maybe I'll go with something a little more specific… I've never worn red silk boxers"

Did she really just say that? She couldn't possibly understand the connotations… Having made the masochistic mistake of wearing silk boxers in the past, I simply sat there grateful that they were never red, while Hikaru and Tamaki both took a long gulp at their drink… she looked around the group, "Are you starting to understand the game? Kaoru, you're next…"

"Okay…" his face lit up with an evil grin "I've never made out with Kyoya!" If looks could kill, I'd be a mass murderer tonight… Haruhi nonchalantly began drinking while Tamaki jumped up from his seat pointing to the younger twin, "No! There will be no targeting of my precious daughter!"

Kaoru's smile spread even further across his face, "Actually, Tono, it was targeted at you… we figured the whole 'Mother', 'Father' thing had to come from somewhere…" I felt my blood boiling, but did not let it seep to my outward appearance… after all, their turn would come…

Tamaki continued ranting about how terrible and idiotic could those to devils be, but was quickly cut off as Hikaru took his turn, "I've never kissed a girl" He said a little nervous with a fleeting glance over at Haruhi, I noticed… but with that, everyone but the twins was drinking…

Hikaru's face flushed, "Seriously? Everyone?" I couldn't help myself but prolong his embarrassment, "Hmmm, it seems even Haruhi has more luck with women than you two…" He huffed and turned away clearly frustrated… _That's right… point for me…_

A rare playful smile appeared on Mori's face, "I've never eaten cake off of another person" Honey promptly picked up his glass and began guzzling the daiquiri… my jaw hung loosely in awe, along with all of the other hosts around the table. _How did I not know about this? _

As soon as his attention was turned back from his drink, Honey piped up, "Oh yeah? Well, I've never dressed up like a French maid!" I felt myself go numb with a combination of shame and fear… of all the damn things he could say!

I tried to subtly take a sip of my drink along with Haruhi and Tamaki, but I wasn't discreet enough… I could ignore the other disbelieving stares, but I was stuck when Haruhi lowered her glass and turned to me wide-eyed, waiting for an explanation. Signing, knowing there was no way out but the truth, "You know those stories with the overbearing sisters who feel the need to treat their younger siblings like dolls… Well, mine's ten times worse."

Even though she let a cute smile show, she seemed satisfied with that answer and turned to face Tamaki expectantly, "You're up sempai!" I let out a strained sigh, happy to have the attention so easily diverted from me. After a few seconds of silence, I looked over to see what was taking him so long. He sat there with his brow furrowed in concentration, mimicking the statue of the Thinker…

"Oh, come on Tono, if it's too hard for you to come up with something, just say something easy like… I've never kissed a boy!"

More silence… only this was quickly covered over with frantic rambling, "This game isn't fair! Have you noticed that I have to drink just about every time! As King, I officially ban this game from the host club! Haruhi! Let's move onto commoner game number two!"

_Wow… It's rare, for me anyways, to discover so many interesting facts all in one night…_

* * *

They should really just name this game, 'Let's Pick on Tamaki'… I tried to skirt the unspoken question hanging in the air by moving the group onto the next game. As I finished my rant about the injustice of it all, Haruhi just shook her head and let out an exasperated breath, "Fine, Truth or Dare… I assume everyone knows how to play? You pick Truth or Dare and if you refuse to answer the question or perform the challenge, you get to be punished by the person asking you…"

Punished? I tried not to get sucked up into my mind's eye where I could see my dearest Haruhi in shackles at the mercy of the two devils across from me… barely able to lift her trembling hands to serve them a frozen drink on the silver platter only to have them carelessly knock it away, "No! My poor Haruhi!"

I was snapped out of my daydream by a firm and rather unpleasant smack to the back of my head from Kyoya next to me… How could he be so cruel when all I wanted was to protect her!

Seemingly completely unaware or unaffected by my plight, Hikaru jumped up from his chair, insisting he go first, "Haruhi! Truth or Dare?"

I noticed Kyoya tense, sitting a little straighter, but maintaining the same stoic mask he had long since defaulted to… Haruhi sat thoughtful for a moment before her resolve washed across her face… looking back to Hikaru, with hesitation, she spoke in almost a defiant manner, "Dare."

Almost as if he expected this turn of events Hikaru began to gloat as he declared, "Sit in Tamaki's lap for the remainder of the game!" I had to do a double take, not fully registering what the sadistic twin was saying… _He didn't really just say that, did he?_ I looked over to Kyoya whose calm mask was beginning to crack noticeably and then down to Haruhi next to him, who seemed to bristle a little at the notion, "And my punishment if I don't?"

The twins leaned in with matching maniacal Cheshire grins, and cooed, "Well then you get to share our bed tonight…" Just as I was about to jump up protesting such a violation of my sweetest Haruhi's purity, Kyoya snapped first… " Absolutely not! She will be staying in my room… Tamaki, you can sleep on the couch downstairs."

I balked at this declaration, leaping to my feet, an expression of horror twisting my features, "No! No! No! We will not have a repeat of last week! Mother and Father will both be there! You will not spend another unsupervised night in the same bed with my precious daughter again!" Striking a pose and pointing an accusatory finger toward my best friend for emphasis.

"Again?" This time it was Mori who chimed into the conversation, his face waning between hurt and perplexed. The group quickly fell silent, except for a few slight giggles from the demon twins.

Feeling like an idiot for coming out and announcing that, I began turning a bright red… Only to just as quickly have all the blood drain from my face as Haruhi rose from her seat with a look of determination as she stepped over to me and settled into my lap, punctuating her movements. I froze letting out an audible gulp…

I lost all train of thought. And at the same time, couldn't stop my mind from reeling… _Was this really happening? Can I really survive this for the whole game?_ I chanced a glance over towards Kyoya… _I am so going to die! Damn those twins! That was their plan the whole time!_

My eyes widened in terror as a realization hit me… "S-sorry Haruhi… C-could you please stand up for a s-second?" I tried to adjust discreetly before letting her sit back down, but still managed to infuriate Kyoya as his eyes narrowed on me. _The Hell did he expect me to do!_

Completely oblivious to my awkward situation, Haruhi took her turn in the game, "Honey-sempai! Truth or Dare?" She shifted slightly, to gain a better purchase on my lap…

Without even a moment's hesitation, Honey shouted back, "Truth!" His eye's gleaming and brimming with excited innocent tears… Haruhi paused for a moment, and then asked, "Who was it that you ate cake off of?"

His innocent glee shifted into a knowing smirk, "And if I don't want to say?" Haruhi lifted her delicate finger to her dainty chin… only inches from mine. My back stiffened slightly as she leaned back against me with a challenging smile playing across her tempting features, "Then no more sweets for the rest of the game, and that includes s'mores!"

I hardly even noticed as Honey began flailing and crying, "Wah! Takashi! Haru-chan is so mean! She knows I can't kiss and tell! But I want more s'mores!" His eyes watered innocently as he gaze up to the gentle giant beside him. He reached down a reassuring hand to pat his cousin's head, "We'll have more after the game."

The littlest host seemed somewhat placated with this thought and attempted to stifle his sniffles as he turned expectantly to Kyoya, "Kyoya, Truth or Dare?"

I couldn't help but think it was a silly question… in my mind it was perfectly obvious what he would pick, this being Kyoya and all… information was practically his trade, "Truth" He stated flatly, taking no time to weigh the choice.

Honey's remaining sobs trailed off abruptly and the innocent gleam in his eye was replaced with something quite different, "In that case, what base have you hit with Haruhi?"

The frozen drink Kyoya had been sipping was soon being coughed up, "E-excuse me?" He muttered between coughs looking surprise at the loli-shota… "I said what base have you gotten to with Haruhi?" He reiterated as if he were asking for the time or his name…

I could feel Haruhi tense against me, her small skirt riding up slightly as she leaned forward in anticipation to his response… I gulped heavily once again trying to force my focus and gaze back on the game, neither was completely successful…

Despite the momentary lapse in his cool exterior, Kyoya had already fully recovered and feigning disinterest, replied to the little antagonist, "I believe we've qualified for second base… and I might add that you were there."

_What?_ At this revelation I nearly jumped to my feet, only just realizing in time that to do so would have sent a displaced Haruhi sprawling towards the fire… instead it became more of me bouncing on my seat in annoyance, "What has Mother been doing to my precious daughter! How could you violate her innocence, destroy her purity!"

"Shut up, Tamaki!" Kyoya snapped and I calmed myself back down, adjusting Haruhi's dainty frame in to a more secured and protected position on my lap_. I may no longer be ranting, but I'll be damned if he's going to lay another hand on her tonight!_

Pinching the bridge of his nose and buying time to weigh his options, Kyoya turned his focus over to Mori, "Mori, Truth or Dare?"

Without breaking his gaze and with little hesitation, Mori curtly replied, "Dare."

With a tone far too serious and stern for a mere commoner game, Kyoya narrowed his eyes and growled, "Don't touch Haruhi for the rest of the trip." Returning his glare and not backing down from the unspoken challenge, Mori's low voice returned, "Or else what?"

A rather demonic grin distorted Kyoya's cool features as he leaned back triumphantly in his chair as if it were his throne, "Or else… go skinny dipping in the ocean immediately"

In a flash, the tall teen was already barreling towards the shore stripping his tank top off as he ran, leaving behind a rather shocked Shadow King whose plan had obviously failed him… Even though between the darkness and the low stone wall of the patio, it was unlikely she would see anything, I gingerly shielded Haruhi's eyes as I murmured… "Wild Type, remember?"

Kyoya's surprise soon morphed into sheer displeasure as he watched with fury as the sopping wet man with his dry clothes clinging to him ran back onto the patio and resumed his place between Hikaru and Honey. _Wild or not… I still can't believe he just did that…_

With a victorious smile pulling at one corner of his mouth, Mori turned to me as I slowly lowered my hand from its protective position over Haruhi's angelic face… "Tamaki, Truth or Dare?" I tried to swallow to get the knot out of my throat, but to no avail… After the last game, there was no way I could pick Truth…

"Dare?" I tried not to squeak out, as I nervously and unwittingly tightened my grip on Haruhi's arms…she squirmed uncomfortably in my grasp drawing my attention back down to her. Realizing that I was unintentionally hurting her, I quickly released my hold before turning back to Mori's patient façade.

"Act like Kyoya for the rest of the night." Could I even do that if I wanted to? Did I really want to? I glanced over to the passive face of the Demon Lord, clearly annoyed but refusing to let it show, lest he grant his tormentor some form of victory… The punishment Mori came up with couldn't possibly be as bad as Kyoya's wrath if I were to do this…

"Any other options?" I meekly implored Mori… hoping for mercy… and not getting it. "Spend the night with the twins." Two outraged voices chimed from across the fire whining about how unfair that they would get punished for me being too chicken…

Instead of joining the chorus of futile arguments, I fell silent and began weighing my options… There was simply no way I could survive a night of abuse with the twins… one of us surely wouldn't survive, and them having the advantage of numbers wasn't very encouraging…

On the other hand, if I acted like Kyoya… there was always the chance that he would correctly direct his anger at Mori since it was his fault anyways… either that or the twins were bound to do something else stupid tonight and draw away his wrath…

I had just about sold myself on the idea when my thoughts shifted to the slender form pressed against me… _Second Base, huh?_ Well acting like him with his recent clingy behavior would be the perfect excuse to keep his hands off of her… the corner of my mouth perking up slightly at the notion.

Straightening my posture, wiping all emotion from my face, and pulling Haruhi back against me with a possessive arm around her waist, I coolly stated, "Fine, then I accept your challenge."

I turned a steely glare towards Kaoru, ignoring the surprised expressions all around me, "Kaoru. Truth or Dare…" I announced, giving nothing away to indicate which was preferable… This acting like Kyoya thing was a lot harder than I thought…

With clear trepidation, unsure at how best to handle me now… he cleared his throat lightly and spoke, "Dare?" I slowly allowed a controlled and intimidating smile pull at my lips, "I mean Truth, Truth!"

A false expression of concern was now painted skillfully on my face, "Are you sure, Kaoru?" I purred hoping to further unnerve him… and succeeding. He merely swallowed hard and began nodding slightly… my evil smile returning quickly to my face. "Very well then, it has come to my attention that earlier today you and your brother were slapped by Haruhi. I want to know what you did to deserve it"

His eyes widened as his eyes flitted between his brother and Kyoya before coming back to meet mine, "And my alternative?" My joyless smile fell as I neutrally announced, "You will simply be responsible for waking Kyoya tomorrow…"

"Do I really come off so frightening?" Kyoya muttered to no one in particular…Kaoru's nervous glance flying back to Kyoya again, he announced, "I'll take that one…" Fighting the urge to throw a fit over what they could have possibly done… and now won't admit… I tighten my lips as I nearly growled out, "Interesting…"

Kyoya on the other hand, who was clearly too incensed to behave like himself, had stood and was moving threateningly towards the twins when I called out, "Kyoya, sit down. I am to act like you, not vice versa."

Opening his mouth to retort, but just as quickly closing it, his eyes briefly conveyed to me his malcontent as he stalked back to his seat. _I am so going to get my ass kicked later…_

The mood had noticeably darkened and Kaoru made no attempt at taking a turn… so I did what I thought Kyoya would do in this situation… if he were in his right mind anyway…

I stood, setting Haruhi down lightly on the ground next to me, moving my arm that was around her waist down to hold her hand instead, "If everyone has already tired of this game, I recommend we get ready for bed…" Haruhi let out a small bewildered noise as she looked from our entwined hands back up to my face.

I began pulling her gently to the stairs as Honey came bouncing over… "Hey Tama-chan, where are you going with Haru-chan?" he asked looking up wide-eyed to us. I let a confident smirk return to my face as I declared, "Well it had already been established that Haruhi would share my room…" another unintelligible sound escaped Haruhi's delicious lips, while my very disgruntled vice president less than subtly cleared his throat behind me to draw my gaze…

"Yes, Kyoya?" I quipped with mock interest… he huffed as he grabbed Haruhi's other hand and proceeded up the stairs dragging her mercilessly up after him with not so much as a good night to the rest of the hosts.

I followed coolly up behind them, brimming over with a well-controlled amusement… _This was going to be a fun night…_


	15. Chapter 15

**Quick Note**: First single POV chapter... and a tipsy Haruhi is not easy to write...

**Disclaimer**: OHSHC is not mine...

* * *

_Well, that went well…_ Then again, I had to know that combining games like that with alcohol, and a bunch of rich bastards would be… chaotic at best. Things had gotten a little foggy there for a while, but distinctly remember completing my dare by spending the entire time in Tamaki's lap, Tamaki behaving rather oddly, and Mori going skinny dipping…

At this point, I couldn't help but giggle at the thought… causing a rather confused Kyoya to turn around from where he had been pulling me across the balcony to the room. He stopped in front of the second door, leaning me against the wall next to it as he opened it.

"Find something amusing Haruhi?" he purred as he bent down to face me. Taken aback, I continued the nervous giggling and felt my arms reaching up around his neck of their own volition… his entrancing eyes widening at my sudden action. My lips curved upward and parted slightly as I moved away from the wall and pressed flush against him. His hands made their way to my waist, supporting me as I tried to tip toe up towards him. I was just about to make contact with his intoxicating lips, when I heard someone coughing poignantly a few feet away.

Turning to see who the cough belonged to, I found a rather disappointed Tamaki with arms crossed over his chest watching us intently only about a yard away… _When did he get there?_

"Hi sempai!" I turned to him smiling hoping to easily lighten his mood… instead he kept glaring at Kyoya and I could feel my brows furrow at his lack of reaction to me. He quickly stepped past us to the door of our room, but just as he was slipping through the threshold, I felt a hand wrap around my wrist as I was pull in as well… the door swiftly closed behind me.

Swaying slightly I reached out with both hands to brace myself against Tamaki's arm, he moved his other hand gingerly to the small of my back adding a little more needed support. I found myself staring distractedly as he was still in just his bright red swin trunks… my one hand moving over curiously from his arm to his chest… _Huh, he's a lot more toned than I would have expected…_

I was pulled out of my fascination by a loud banging on the door… "Dammit Tamaki! Open this damned door right now!" I quickly turned, prepare to go open the door as requested when I felt my arms pinned to my sides in an embrace from behind… "Tamaki?"

Instead of answering my inquiry, he announced to what I could only imagine to be a rather pissed off Kyoya, "Go get Haruhi's bag from the twin's room and I'll unlock the door." That seemed reasonable enough to me, but I jumped slightly when another loud bang came from the door, "Fine!"

I felt a sigh let out against the top of my head as my arms became free… but I soon almost lost my balance, stopped only from falling as Tamaki lifted me princess style and began walking towards the bed. I couldn't help but giggle slightly, half at the funny feeling of the spinning room, half remembering the last time we were in this position. And then it hit me, had I ever even thanked him properly after that whole incident?

He was leaning over to gently set me down to the soft sheets of the bed, and started to let go of me when I reached up and stopped him from moving away, "Tamaki, thank you for saving my life last week"

I heard his breath catch as his eyes left mine and trailed lower, only to snap back to my gaze with an almost fearful look… I felt his hand move up to caress my cheek ever so lightly… _Was his hand trembling?_ …and he swiftly closed the distance between us.

His lips were so soft and gentle against my forehead that I almost questioned whether he actually made contact. Moving back and turning away from the bed, he cleared his throat and almost whispered, "Guess I better go unlock the door before Kyoya throws another fit…"

I sat myself up on the bed against the headboard as I watched him move slowly to the door, opening it just as Kyoya had raised his hand to knock. Pushing past him smoothly, I could hear Tamaki murmur something about needing fresh air as he left the room.

Looking after him briefly with a rather concerned look on his face, Kyoya came into the room and set my bag down at the foot of the bed. Turning his analytical gaze back to me, "What was that all about?"

I simply looked up to him and shrugged, I had long since given up on trying to decipher the cryptic behavior of any of the hosts… much less the most confusing of them all, Tamaki… Looking away and sighing slightly, I could see the traces of both frustration and worry vaguely across his features… as he gracelessly plopped onto the bed beside me… falling back to stare up at the ceiling…

_I don't think that I've seen him looking quite so… forlorn_, was the word that jumped to mind. I carefully crawled over to him, leaning over him to try and catch his eye, curious as to what could cause such cool and confident guy to seem like a lost child… "Kyoya, what's wrong?"

In an instant his impervious façade was in place, like a wall keeping me at a distance. "Nothing for you to concern yourself with"

Even though I was used to this behavior from him, I could still feel the anger boiling in me… He had already let his guard down around me in the past, so to put it back up now was like a slap to the face. I couldn't stand it…"Stop that!"

His false show of calm temporarily waned as his surprised eyes focused on mine. Taking this opportunity to say exactly what I meant before he could regress and brush it off, I began, "You don't have to do that for me, in fact I love that you usually don't… You show me a Kyoya no one else gets to see… so please… just tell me what's bothering you…"

He remained quiet and I almost thought he was about to dismiss what I said and recover his mask like exterior when he let out another sigh, "I have been acting like an idiot all day trying to dissuade the other hosts, but still feel like I am losing you…"

"What do you mean losing me? Like to the other guys? Do you really think my heart is so easily swayed?" Even though I was almost insulted at the thought, his pained expression kept me from showing any annoyance.

He sat up with his back to me as he spoke, "I can't help but think that any one of them might have something to offer you that I don't, and that you will realize your mistake… but despite that fact, I can't stop wanting to be with you… and just keep praying that you pick me"

Without even realizing what I was doing, I had already crossed the bed and wrapped my arms around his shoulders from behind, the side of my head resting lightly against his. I heard the sharp intake of his breath as he stiffened under my embrace. Neither of us moved nor spoke… until he slowly spun around in my arms so that he was facing me…him sitting on the bed and me kneeling in front of him so that our faces were so close.

I felt his arms slide around me as he pulled me gently against him and into his lap. His lips met mine and I swore I could feel his pain and taste his need as I sank further into his embrace. I became completely lost, totally immersed… meeting his lips again and again as his tongue sought refuge in my eager mouth.

When he broke the kiss to allow us some air, I realized that we had at some point maneuvered into a lying position with him hovering over me. A playful smile spread over his face as he leaned towards me again and whispered against my lips, "Now this seems familiar…"

Completely undone by his seductive voice, I could no longer resist his proximity as I quickly closed the gap to his lips, twining my fingers through his hair and my legs around his…

"Oh, What the Hell!" Quickly looking up to the door, I saw an irate Tamaki turning a deep red color "I even knocked! That's it! Kyoya… go take a cold shower! Haruhi, put your nightgown on and go to sleep!"

Kyoya, with a mix of disappointment and shame stood up from the bed and grabbed his bag before heading to the bathroom. _Funny, I didn't remember hearing a knock… and when did the buttons on my dress come undone…_ Instead of worrying about fixing my dress, it just occurred to me that I was that much closer to finishing getting changed.

I crawled down to the foot of the bed, hanging off at the waist, I leaned over and began rifling through my bag for a nightgown while Tamaki walked to the opposite wall as the bathroom where his bag lay and also began digging.

Suddenly feeling extremely sleepy, it really didn't matter to me which of the nightgowns I pick, so the first one I found would work. My hand landed on the soft silky material and I pulled it back to confirm that it was in fact a night gown and not a pair of boxers… I couldn't help but giggle at the thought as I finished removing the camouflage dress.

"Eeep!" I heard a squeak from Tamaki and turned to see him facing the wall rigidly, "Haruhi, how much exactly did you have to drink?"

_What a weird question…_ I paused in place, trying hard, but failing to remember… "I don't know, just a few of the frozen drinks the twins made…"

A heard him sigh deeply and not so gently rest his head against the wall emitting a small groan… "Please just tell me when you're done changing!" Looking down at myself and then back to him, I understood what he meant by asking about the drinks "Ooops."

Another groan from against the wall, and then I thought I could hear him mutter, "Oops, she says…" I slipped the small black silken night gown over my head and turned back to him cheerfully, "All done!"

As he turned around, his red face drained of all color and his jaw hung loosely… I was too tired at this point to ask what else was wrong, so I simply crawled up to the top of the bed and snuggled under the covers…

I thought I heard another groan as I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep…

* * *

In the hazy place between dreams and reality, not quite awake, but more than asleep… I rolled over slightly to feel my hand rest against a firm flat warm surface… Wanting to steal some of the warmth, I wiggled closer to it, only to find the fabric of my nightgown weighed down from behind… Not thinking too deeply on the situation… not able to really… I tried to bring the warmth to me, and it seemed to comply… wrapping gently around me.

Now snuggled up with heat on both sides of me, and completely happy, I felt myself drifting back into the fading oblivion…

* * *

The first thing I noticed as I woke up was that I could hardly move at all… and then I realized the warmth, all around me… as I cuddled closer to it, I felt my lips brush against something soft and warm. Curious at the sensation, my eyes parted slightly as a bare chest came into view…

Slipping my eyes closed again, I snaked my arms around his neck, and pulled him down for a sweet delicate kiss. He began to sluggishly respond, gliding his minty lips across mine, and skillfully sliding his tongue across them before pushing it past the barrier of my mouth. I felt the corners of my mouth curve up slightly as I mumbled, "Kyoya…"

In response to my voice a pair of arms tightened around my waist as I felt the breathy sigh against my back… my smile widened… and then dropped completely as my eyes shot open.

Frozen in place and more than a little confused, I slowly lifted my gaze to the soft blond locks in front of me… _Oh My God! I think I just kissed Tamaki!_

Licking my lips and remembering the minty flavor of the kiss, I was certain. My hands inched their way to my mouth to stifle my slight scream, lest I wake him and make known my crime. At the sound of my stifled whimper, the arms from behind me drew me closer and I could feel Kyoya firmly pressed along the length of my body.

Part of me just wanted to melt into his embrace and forget the whole thing even happened, but the part that ended up winning out was the one with the urge to run. I slowly and oh-so-carefully began to extract myself from both of their holds… only for Kyoya to refuse to let go and tighten his grip, causing me to begin panicking…

"Bathroom… I need to go" I whispered to him, just blurting out the first excuse I could think of… and luckily, it worked. As I carefully step across and down from the bed, I began quickening my pace, only to stub my foot on the door jam to the bathroom…

Quickly recovering with a silent scream and quiet cursing, I fled into the small sanctuary closing the door securely behind me.


	16. Chapter 16

**Quick Note**: I apologize in advance... the setup was just too perfect, and I simply couldn't help myself! :-)

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing...

* * *

After about an hour worth of bribery and pleading, finally the mention of potential photo opportunities had convinced Hikaru to come with me to wake up Kyoya. As I opened the door of the middle guest room, I had no idea how right I was…

I eased the door open as quietly as I could but there was still a faint creak from the hinges causing Haruhi to stir in her sleep. We watched awestruck as she curled up even closer the Tamaki side of the Haruhi sandwich in the middle of the bed…

I was pulled from my gawking as Hikaru attempted to stifle his giggles as he raised his camera into position, capturing possibly the best picture we'd gotten on this trip so far. Nothing could have prepared us for what happened next however…

With her eyes still closed and a dreamy smile spread on her angelic lips, Haruhi's slender arms snaked their way up Tamaki and around his neck as she pulled him into a kiss… light at first but soon deepened considerably as he seemed to respond instinctually in his sleep. Despite the shock I was feeling, I couldn't help thinking that it should have been us in bed with the sleepily aggressive Haruhi.

After a few seconds of awkwardly watching the half-conscious make-out session, I heard her murmur softly "Kyoya…" which seemed to cause the named individual to pull closer, grinding against her from behind. I don't know how either of us kept from laughing as we watching her face morph from content to pleased… to horrified.

Her eyes shot open, and she moved her hands to cover her mouth squeaking audibly before struggling off the bed and dashing to the bathroom. In her groggy and distressed state, I doubt she even noticed the two of us standing wide-eyed at the door.

Moving my eyes to take in my brother's reaction, I could see a little hurt mixed within the surprise he displayed. Trying to get him to stop dwelling on the same jealous feeling that was eating at me, I whispered to him, "Please tell me you got a picture of that!"

Snapping back to reality, he shook his head slightly and seemed about to reply when there was more movement from the bed. Afraid that we had triggered the wrath of the Demon Lord earlier than intended, and before we'd really had a chance to mentally prepare, both our heads snapped towards the bed in unison… fearing the worst.

Instead of the horror I expected to see, there was an equally unsettling site… I felt my jaw practically hitting the floor when the raven haired teen pulled the blond possessively to him, cuddling against him with a content smile on his face… mirrored by an equally pleased grin that spread over Tamaki's graceful features as he deepened the embrace by wrapping his arms around the other's neck. _Oh My God! I can even imagine what would happen if they woke up in that position!_

I couldn't help but find myself comparing the unfolding scene before us to a car wreck… terrible… awful, really… but completely riveting! I soon realized that the show wasn't over as Tamaki began to lean in towards Kyoya, hungrily attacking his lips. Kyoya responded to the kiss almost immediately, and raised his hand gently to Tamaki's cheek… only to freeze a few seconds later.

His eyes snapped open as he torn his lips away, absolute terror shone in his eyes. Seemingly startled by the sudden break in contact, Tamaki's eyes fluttered open only to flood with confusion. He sat up and began looking around himself as if searching for something… only to finally land his gaze back to Kyoya, as his face also twisted in abhorrence… _Huh… so that's what a scared Shadow King looks like…_

But the expression of fear soon transformed into a fiery rage as everything within reach of the bed was soon flying through the air at the still stunned Host Club president. Realizing that I no longer needed to fulfill my duty of waking Kyoya, I quickly began pulling Hikaru out of the room with me, hoping to not get pulled into the fight or hit with any stray flying objects…

Once in the safety of our room, we only briefly made eye contact before being wracked with uncontrollable laughter that sent us rolling on the floor… it felt like my sides would burst before I'd be able to stop… _And they call us homoerotic!_

* * *

I cuddled in closer to the slender form by my side, happy to have her warmth back… and even happier when she returned the embrace wrapping her soft arms around me. The warm feeling was soon replaced by a burning passion as her tender lips met mine in a needy lust filled kiss that sent my tongue battling with her for dominance and control.

My hand lifted to gently caress her stubbly cheek… _Wait… Oh Shit_. The realization hit me like a bucket of ice water as I opened my horrified eyes to see the idiot before me still posed from our embrace. Drowsily, his eyes sluggishly opened and were soon filling with confusion… and began to frantically search the rest of the bed before looking back to me with a look of disbelief and disgust.

I could feel the rage boiling up in me and having just woken up, could not muster enough self control to stop myself from hurling every possible available object at the source of my displeasure. Stumbling backwards out of the bed and trying vainly to use it for cover, he croaked out, "Kyoya, what the Hell is going on?"

"What's going on? You're freaking molesting me in my sleep! That's what's going on!" I shouted, ripping the lamp from the wall socket and taking aim once again.

"Wait!" He held up his hands in surrender, and I paused mid throw to give him one chance to explain… "I thought you were Haruhi!"

_Wrong Answer_. He narrowly dodged the lamp as it sailed passed him shattering loudly as it hit the dresser behind him. Already livid, I felt myself getting even more and more angered and determined to maim with every miss…

Reaching back again for more ammunition, I felt my laptop in my hand… and before any rational thought could argue back in my mind, it was already flying through the air with deadly aim. If it hadn't been for his skillful deflection using a pillow as a shield, this incident may have gotten a lot more seriously than it needed to become…

"Damn it, Kyoya! What the Hell is wrong with you!" He shouted throwing the pillow as hard as he could at my face. Closing my eye and pulling together every ounce of self-control I could muster, I took several deep breathes, forcing myself into a more controlled state of mind. Once I felt that I had reigned in my emotions adequately, I opened my eyes and turned my gaze back to the outraged blond before me.

Before I could even open my mouth to speak, he defiantly barked, "Glad to see you're a little less psycho now, but for the record, you kissed me first!"

"The Hell I did! I may have grabbed you thinking you were Haruhi, but distinctly remember you initiating the kiss_!" I can't believe I am actually having this argument… and with Tamaki!_

"That kiss, yes… but the first one was all you! You wrapped you arms around my neck and even bit my lower lip!" Thinking he was total nuts, or must have been dreaming, I simply dismissed his words, shaking my head in disbelief and scoffed, "Bit your bottom lip…"

But I was struck speechless when the pieces all snapped together… turning to him, my eyes wide and trying to search his for a confirmation. Neither of us spoke and in the uncomfortable silence I thought I heard a soft sob from the bathroom.

Even though my stomach was tight with jealousy, the realization of a missing and possibly upset Haruhi took precedence. The recent scuffled completely forgotten… I began to move purposefully off the bed and towards the bathroom door. As I neared, the periodic, faint sobs became more noticeable and I felt my heart break at the sound.

"Haruhi…" I called out, knocking lightly at the door. When I didn't get a response, I tested the handle hesitantly, only to find it unlocked. Opening the door slowly and stepping in, my jaw clenched at the sight of the girl I loved huddled into the corner in tears.

Moving quickly to her and kneeling by her side, I lifted her chin gently to bring her eyes up to meet mine. The pain and guilt their overwhelmed me and I barely managed to mumble out, "Haruhi…"

Pulling her chin from my hand and averting her heart wrenching gaze, she muttered, "Kyoya… I'm so sorry…" Already knowing what she meant, but understanding that she needed to confess, I waited patiently for her to elaborate.

Taking a deep breath and seeming to steel her resolve, she turned back to me, "Kyoya, I kissed Tamaki… but I thought he was you" It surprised me how much actually hearing her confirm my suspicions hurt… It was almost like having all the wind knocked out of me… But knowing that my lack of response was keeping her in agony and that I couldn't stand to see her so distraught, I decided to try to lighten the mood as best I could…

"Actually… I may have made the same mistake a moment ago…" I could feel the blood rising to my cheeks at this confession, hoping that she would be more amused than freaked out. She looked back at me, brows furrowed and scanning my eyes for a lie. I unconsciously held my breath, as a nervous smile twitched at the corner of my mouth, waiting for her response.

Hesitantly at first, and then gaining momentum, her splendid lips slowly crept into a smile letting out a small laugh that quickly augmented into a full-blown side splitting giggling fit. In between, I heard her gasp out, "You're completely serious… aren't you?"

My blush deepened by several shades, still ashamed by my admission, "Unfortunately… yes." Her laughter slowly faded out as she looked up at me with those big brown eyes that seemed to ensnare my very soul, "Well, That explains the crashing and yelling. I'll forgive you… if you forgive me…"

I felt my mouth stretch into a grin as I pulled her onto my lap and began kissing away her remaining tears. Her arms wrapped tightly around my neck, as she leaned back slightly to look into my eyes, and playfully commented, "I guess I can take that as a yes?"

"Only on one condition…" I felt my pulse pounding as my heart raced vigorously in my chest, "… will you be my girlfriend?" I wanted to kick myself when my voice cracked slightly… _Smooth, Kyoya… Really Smooth… _

Before I could agonize on it further, however, she continued to hold my gaze with pleased amusement, "I guess I kind of already assumed I was" Her smile widening to match mine as I pulled her closer to me capturing her lips and pouring my heart and soul into the kiss.

She wound her arms around me with her hands massaging through my hair… she matched my passion and intensity with her own as she positioned herself to get closer, pressing herself flush against me and straddling my lap in the process. My hands that had been on her waist slipped down to her hips, holding her tighter against me as I felt her gasp softly into my lips and take my lower lip gently between her teeth and sending shivers throughout my body.

Finally, noticing her little black nightgown that slid softly against my chest as she moved against me, I heard a low groan escape me. She was driving me crazy with the subtle movements of her hips that she probably didn't even realize she was making…

I found my hands sinking lower from her hips to settle on her bare thighs, before slowly sliding their way back up her smooth skin and resting just beyond the hem of that tormenting slip of a nightgown.

In a fleeting moment of rational thought, it occurred to me that I was rapidly losing any form of self-control… and that if I didn't stop soon, and if she didn't try to stop me_… I can't let that happen just yet… especially not on the bathroom floor…_

Moving my hands from under her hem and up to her shoulders, I gently pushed her away, giving her one last light kiss… "We should probably get dressed and head down to breakfast"

With a coy smile spread across her face, she leaned in to my ear and purred, "If that's what you really want…" She stayed in that position just long enough for me to lose my last shreds of sanity before promptly lifting off of me and quickly moving out the bathroom door… pausing briefly to flash a playful smile before leaving me there completely stunned…


	17. Chapter 17

**Quick(ish) Note:** Sorry for the delay... crazy busy lately... on the bright side got to go snowboarding (I'm a newb, so it was more like sledding without a sled) which I think has inspired my next story (since the end of this one is fast approaching)... but I wanted to get some feedback. I don't have a pairing in mind yet, would you:

A) like me to decide the pairing ahead of time and announce it (like I did with this one)

B) have it be a surprise to the readers

C) get readers to vote as the story progresses to sway the path it takes

If you have an opinion, and want a say, just let me know in your review... as always, thanks again for all your support!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Ouran...

* * *

_Well, that was completely unnecessary!_ My eyes wandered the room surveying the damage brought on by Kyoya's little tantrum. Fortunately, most of what he had thrown at me like pillows or books were scattered unharmed about the floor… the lamp that lay in a heap against the dresser, however, had seen better days. My gaze came over to his laptop lying in a precarious position by the bed. A small smirk had graced my lips as I couldn't help but think it would serve him right if he had broken it…

I was brought out of my thoughts by the low sobbing that seemed more audible now that Kyoya opened the door to the bathroom… _Haruhi!_ Why was she crying? Was she hurt? Questions rushed through my mind as I moved over towards the still slightly ajar door, only to stop just short of it when I heard her tiny voice squeak, "Kyoya… I'm so sorry…"

I felt my stomach tighten and my breathing freeze as I waited for her to continue, "Kyoya, I kissed Tamaki… but I thought he was you". First, filled with complete shock and unsure what she meant, I almost entered the room to ask, but was hit by the brutal impact of the second half of her statement as the implications began to sink in…

_Haruhi… my Haruhi… had kissed me… but only because she was trying to kiss him_. My chest ached with a dull throbbing sensation and I couldn't seem to get enough air. I knew it would hurt… that I would most likely come to regret my decision to step back and give Kyoya his chance. But I don't think I really had any idea how bad it would hurt to know I'd lost her completely to my best friend.

I wanted to feel happy for them… I really did… but right now I just needed to get away, to recollect myself… to pick up the shattered pieces and find a distraction.

Quickly I grabbed a pair of my swim trunks and decided to go change in the twin's room, hoping their antics might enough to disrupt my self-destructive chain of thoughts… I guess I really should have known better…

As I entered their room, they were huddled over Hikaru's phone and giggling incessantly… curious as to what could possibly be so funny, and thinking I could also use a good laugh, I came over by them and peered at the bright image over their shoulders.

Just before Hikaru was able to snap the phone shut and quickly stow it in his pocket, I caught sight of the three contently sleeping faces huddled together on the bed. My face became deathly pale at the sight of Haruhi cuddled up against me happily under the sheets as my embrace on her was mirrored by the shadow king behind her.

The twin's had at first gotten silent when realizing that they'd been caught, but quickly got over it to resume their laughter at my expense. I felt the blood slowly creep back to my face as it occurred to me what else they might have seen. In between his laughter and struggling for air Kaoru croaked, "Hikaru… I told you… there was more to it… the whole Mother and Father thing…"

Feeling the rage and embarrassment rise in me, I couldn't stop myself from berating them, only to realize that my incoherent ranting was just causing them to laugh harder. Totally defeated I stomped off to their bathroom to change and find a good corner in which to grow mushrooms…

* * *

It was only when I heard Kyoya ask me to be his girlfriend that I realized that I had already felt that sense of belonging… that sense of loyalty. I couldn't help but smile at how presumptuous I'd been. Without any spoken understanding, just going based off of his behavior and how I'd felt in response, I had just assumed that I'd already fallen into a relationship with him.

That's why he sounded so unsure last night… he wasn't questioning my fidelity, just our level of commitment. A part of me couldn't help but appreciate how cute Kyoya was when he sounded insecure, as he looked to me expectantly with a mix of determination and fear storming in his cloudy grey eyes. I felt my smile broaden as I shyly admitted, "I guess I kind of already assumed I was…"

I had barely gotten the words out when he pulled me to him, kissing me with an unbridled fervor causing my mind to blank as I felt an overwhelming sense of need. Sitting in his lap at an arm's length away felt much too distant. My hands moved their way up to thread through his silky tresses as I pulled myself towards him, closing the painful distance between us as my chest pressed to his and my thighs slipped down on either side of his hips.

The heat I could feel radiating from his body, even through the thin fabric between us had only served to fuel my yearning as I continued to press closer against him, still trying to remove the now nonexistent space between us. His hands moved steadily, gliding down the silky fabric to rest on my hips, pressing me to him as the desire within me seemed to take over… I felt my breath hitch and bit his lip gently as the tension seemed to mount within my body.

The movements of our kissing seemed to have spread throughout my body as it danced in rhythm with our lips. He let out a soft throaty groan into my mouth, as his hands dropped away from hips to pause slightly against the skin of my thighs before slowly easing their way back up and under the soft thin fabric, leaving my skin to burn in the wake of his touch.

All rational or logical thought that might have swayed my actions had completely abandoned me at this point. All my mind could seem to do was revel in the feel of his every touch. It wasn't until I felt him gently pushing back against my shoulders that any semblance of conscious thought returned to me.

It seemed to take all the control he had for that one gesture, and I found myself marveling at how completely sexy he looked on the verge of losing control. His voice husky and still full of passion almost growled out, "We should probably get dressed and head down to breakfast"

I couldn't help but feel a playful sense of pride at the idea of rendering the great Kyoya Ootori so helpless and more than a little wild. An amusing idea hit me, driving me to see just how little self control he still possessed.

Putting on my best coy smile, I slowly eased back into my position on him as I whispered against his ear, "If that's what you really want…" I heard his breath hitch, only to be let out seconds later as a low groan while his hands found their way back to my hips.

Having accomplished my goal, and before risking losing myself again, I swiftly moved up and away from him, pausing only briefly at the door to take in his awestruck countenance as he remained dumbfounded on the bathroom floor.

I had to tear my eyes away, as the sight of him… so disheveled with his hair in disarray, eyes burning and bare chest still heaving lightly from lack of air… was about to pull me back in from where I'd just escaped. _No Haruhi! Leave the sexy boy alone… if it wasn't for his amazing self control, who knows if you would have even stopped at all… _With this last thought, I forced myself away from the enticing sight before me and went to pick out a change of clothes.

* * *

I had already been awake for quite some time now, opting to enjoying the peaceful morning with some tea while letting Honey take his time sleeping in. I continued gazing out at the sea, sparkling serenely under the soft morning light, when all of a sudden chaos seemed to erupt from the balcony behind me…

I could distinctly hear the sound of Kyoya's angry voice over the loud crashing and suppressed giggles of the two troublemakers scurrying back as quickly as possible to their room before closing the door and bursting out in maniacal laughter. There was a slight pause where Tamaki's voice was audible before a loud shattering noise followed by more yelling and crashing.

I remember from a couple times when the host club, led of course by Tamaki, felt the need to wake up the Low Blood Pressure Demon Lord, and had to withstand the emanating waves of his wrath, but his outbursts had never seemed quite so violent…

The noise abruptly faded, leaving me with two questions in my mind… Was Tamaki still alive? And where was Haruhi through all of this? This last question had me on my feet and moving steadily towards the stairs, when a rather troubled blond came meandering dejectedly out of the room and made his way to the last door in the hall.

Remembering the interactions from last night, I hesitated at the foot of the stairs, unable to force away the memory of Tamaki's clumsy admission, _"…__You will not spend another unsupervised night in the same bed with my precious daughter again!"_

Before realizing it, my feet had already brought me back to my place by the window… and I found myself thinking over those words repeatedly. I simply couldn't shake the guilty feeling that I was trying to take away something that was decidedly not mine… that had already been spoken for by another… _If I truly care about Haruhi, isn't it enough that she be happy? Even if it's not with me…_

A light frown pulled at the corners of my lips, but I was pulled out of my musings by the soft patter of feet behind me. Turning quickly to see their owner, I locked eyes with the very person I couldn't seem to get out of my head… Haruhi had been quietly creeping down the steps with a change of clothes and a toiletry bag, in nothing more than a short black nightgown that was decidedly a little too translucent…

I didn't know whether to thank or curse the twins for the vision that was now forever emblazoned on my brain. I could feel the blood moving briskly to my face as the petite girl donned a heart melting smile, "Good Morning, Takashi!"

Unable to even muster my normal reply, I simply smiled slightly and nodded to her before she turned and continued to the downstairs shower room. My mind tried desperately not to follow her in there and imagine everything happening on the other side of the tauntingly thin door. I heard the water start running and was turning to leave to take a nice long distracting walk on the beach when I heard the door open.

Turning back, I saw the door cracked open with a towel clad Haruhi peering through the opening, "Takashi, I'm sorry to impose… but there's no lock on this door… and if you're going to be in here anyway… could you please make sure no one comes in…"

This time I found even nodding in response to be difficult… which I did before I was even able to fully process the request… So now I found myself stuck here guarding a rather thin… and unlocked… door, which is the only thing between me and the girl I desperately want… who has most likely already shed her towel…

My entire body now joined my face in its overheated state, and I found myself standing just outside the door with every muscle in my hand twitching against my self-restraint. I closed my eyes and breathed deeply a few times, allowing myself to refocus before striding across the few feet to the kitchen… _Tea be damned, I need something stronger…_


	18. Chapter 18

**Quick Note**: Another single POV chapter... and I am getting some great feedback for my next story, thanks again guys!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own OHSHC... or a Lamborghini Murcielago... *sniff* *sniff* :-(

* * *

My mind kept going back to that scene on the bathroom floor… how she was able to completely suspend my capacity for rational thought… how she was able to push me just to my limits, before pulling me back. There was no doubt about it… deep down, she was a tease… and I was loving it.

I tried not to be completely distracted by these thoughts while I mindlessly packed up my belongings, but there was no stopping the heat that flooded my body every time I replayed that seductive whisper or her adorable coy smile. It ended up taking me significantly longer than it needed to as I found myself pausing, lost in thought several times.

When I had finally finished, and was satisfied that I hadn't forgotten anything I made my way to the door, swiping Tamaki's keys as I went… _There is absolutely no way I am letting him drive on the way back…_

As I exited the bedroom to the balcony and proceeded down the stairs, I noticed Mori sitting on a couch sipping his coffee and staring intently at the shower room door, his cheeks a rather flushed crimson. As soon as he realized I was there, he quickly averted his gaze from where it had been burning holes in the wood and stood to move towards the kitchen.

"Good Morning, Mori" I said, now hearing the running water from the showers as I passed. I made my way over to the front door to run my bag out to Tamaki's car, all the while eyeing him warily as I moved by him. He didn't even look up from the coffee mug he was refilling when he muttered, "Morning"

Thinking through his behavior, it was fairly obvious who was in there… he was only so protective with two people, and even if Honey did for some reason want to use that shower, Mori would no doubt have been in the room with him… leaving only Haruhi…

My steps quickened as I hurriedly completed my task, practically throwing my bag into the trunk in my haste. With nearly anything else, I would trust Mori completely… probably even with my life. He was a good friend and deserved to be given the benefit of the doubt, but with Haruhi, that was simply a luxury I couldn't afford. Not that I worried for her safety around him, he was far too good of a guy to ever question his integrity there… but therein lies the problem. He's too good… tall, handsome, loyal, honest, strong, reserved, and smart… Of all of the hosts, he was the one who I could easily see as my greatest threat and the one who might actually have a shot at stealing her away.

I came back in to see him mixing something into his coffee as he crossed the room and resumed his place on the sofa. I had gone over to the edge of it, about to question him, but before even getting a word out, his rambunctious little blond cousin came bounding down the stairs and over to us.

"Morning, Kyo-chan, Takashi!" the little senior beamed up at his cousin before confiscating his coffee and taking a sip, only to sputter slightly into the mug. Giving a rather confused glace up at Mori, he handed back the cup before bouncing over to the kitchen to make his own. _Huh… it wasn't like Mori to be spiking his own coffee, especially this early in the morning…_

My thought process was interrupted as a still damp Haruhi emerged from the shower room in rather short white shorts that hung low on her hips with delicate pink embroidery on one side that match the cute form fitting pink tank top that let the strings of a lilac halter top bikini hang out around her neck and at both hips. She seemed to be still towel drying her wet hair as trickles of water slid slowly down her neck before disappearing beneath the thin pink fabric…

I unconsciously licked my lips, totally engrossed with how the fabric clung tauntingly against the supple curves of her dainty frame. I was soon snapped out of my distracted state as the little senior ran over and wrapped his arms around her waist, nearly tackling her in the process, "Good Morning, Haru-chan!"

"Good Morning, Honey-sempai!" she giggled out as she steadied herself from the impact. The older blond pulled away slightly, but left his hands just over the strings at her hips as he peered up at her curiously, "Hey, Haru-chan… why did you use the shower room down here? The door doesn't even lock!"

Struck a little off guard by this revelation, and curious as to why she didn't seem very bothered by the fact, I simply held my tongue and waited for her reply "Oh I didn't mind… besides I had just asked Takashi to watch it for me…"

All eyes turned to the named individual who was already in the process of summarily chugging the rest of his nearly full cup of 'coffee'. I wasn't entirely sure how to feel about this… I couldn't help but be impressed by his display of self control, while at the same time, concerned at what might have happened if he had decided to use this opportunity… and yet another part of me couldn't help but be amused at his apparently solution to the situation.

Clearly unaware at the real reason for his sudden interest in his coffee, Haruhi suddenly donned a concerned expression as she quickly travelled towards the kitchen, "Oh, you guys must be starving… I can throw together something for breakfast if you just give me a few minutes… hmmm, let's see what we have to work with…"

By the time I had stood and made my way into the kitchen to fetch some decidedly less 'strong' coffee, she had already pulled out an array of ingredients and begun to prepare them. I consciously chose the side of the island that forced me to walk passed her on my way to the coffee maker and gently placed my hands on her hips for the few stretched out seconds it took to pass by her. I heard a soft gasp and glanced to see her clearly trying not to smile as she focused on her meal preparations.

I had to stop myself… resisting the urge to pull her to me and lay claims to her tender lips in front of the pair in the other room… wanting to show them that she was finally mine. The edges of my lips perked up in a sly grin just picturing the stunned look on their faces as she melted into my embrace. I leaned in slightly behind her, so that my lips nearly brushed the soft skin behind her ear and whispered, "When should we tell them?"

She turned to look up at me and opened her mouth to reply, but before she could get a word out, there came a loud crash from above as one of the bedroom doors was flung wide. I could hear the thundering steps racing towards the stairs just before two mischievously grinning red heads came into view, practically tumbling to get down the stairs quicker.

That's when the shouting from above got even louder, "What the Hell are you two perverted brats thinking!" Another set of footsteps running across the balcony above, complemented by the screeching tones of our 'leader'... "Hikaru! When I get my hands on that damn phone, I'm going to shove it so far up your ass that it comes out of Kaoru's!"

The twins had just made it to the front door giggling incessantly, not bothering to stop for shoes as the blond king of fools made it to the foot of the stairs clad only in a white towel slung precariously around his waist and the few remaining suds on his body. I felt my face heat up with a combination of embarrassment and anger, quickly glancing to Haruhi to gauge her reaction.

She stared in wide-eyed fascination at the spectacle before us, her cheeks darkening considerably and her jaw falling slack. This only served to agitate me further as I struggled to keep my impassive mask in place while berating the exhibitionist, "Tamaki! Put some damn clothes on for God's sake!"

Pausing mid stride in reaction to his name, the blonde's face snapped towards mine in surprise. It was even more obvious that he had been completely oblivious to the onlookers as his face began glowing a bright red that only seemed to deepen as his eyes shift from me to the small brunette beside me.

Emitting a strangled yelp, he swiftly turned on his heel and dashed madly back from whence he came. I could feel my eye twitching periodically as I watched his retreating form… _Seriously! He almost impressed me with his lack of forethought sometimes!_

As the door above slammed closed, a brief silence had taken over the four of us… it only lasted a few seconds more before I heard uncontrollable laughter spill from the adorable girl beside me as she placed her hands on the counter to steady herself. She was soon joined by the two seniors across the room, Honey rolling on the floor in glee, while his stoic cousin sat calmly smiling and letting lose a few soft chuckles.

I couldn't help the lighthearted smile that forced its way on to my face as the hilarity of the situation finally struck me. I stood there shaking my head slightly in disbelief before focusing my attention back to the cup of coffee that I desperately needed, but I hadn't gotten the chance to retrieve.

Upon procuring the much needed caffeine, I turned to see two curious faces peering through the crack of the front door, before pushing it open and strolling into the room looking like the cat who ate the canary…

They came into the kitchen and proceeded to casually wrap their arms around Haruhi before leaning over the vegetables that she was now continuing to slice. Hikaru reached in taking a small piece of green onion and popping it into his mouth as Kaoru looked on in interest, "Hey Haruhi, what are you making?"

She interrupted her cutting to quickly smack away Hikaru's approaching hand as it attempted to steal more of the chopped onions and turned slightly in their arms to smile up at Kaoru, "Not much, just a plain traditional breakfast… the rice is already cooking, plus I was making Miso soup, tamagoyaki, and grilled fish. Does that sound okay?"

Their eyes lit up with excitement and they began prancing around the kitchen practically singing about having their first home cooked breakfast and dragging poor Haruhi around with them as they went. I shifted my glasses up into place and couldn't help but let out a sigh of frustration_… I'm just going to have to get used to them pawing at her, even if she is my girlfriend…_

"Guys, how am I supposed to cook the meal if you won't let go of me?" She said with amusement in her voice… they quickly released their grip on her, but continued celebrating. When she got back over to her place at the counter, she turned to me suddenly, looking as if a thought had just occurred to her, "Kyoya, how do you like your tamagoyaki? Sweet or salty?"

Before I could even offer my answer, I was abruptly cut off by the twins who suddenly stopped in their tracks, "Hey! Why does Kyoya get to pick!" Hikaru whined at Haruhi. Her eyes lit up as a playful smile graced her lips, and I begun to understand that this was her answer to my earlier question…

"Well, because he's my boyfriend," she replied casually, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Hearing those delicious words roll off her tongue had set my heart racing and I could feel my face warm up as a rather smug grin spread across it. Everyone in the room had gone completely silent… _was it really that much of a surprise? Or was it really just that hard for them to take…_

The awkward pause was shattered as a ranting began from over at the staircase, "No, no, no! Mommy and Daughter simply cannot have that kind of a relationship! It's just wrong! And I will not condone it!" I could feel the annoyance building within me, but it was just as quickly dispersed as Haruhi strode the few steps between us, wrapped her arms up around my neck and pulled me into tender, chaste kiss, before sending a fleeting, devious glance over to a now clothed Tamaki and then continued with her cooking.

This sent the room back into the awestruck silence with Tamaki joining it this time, looking like a horrified statue. _Well that's certainly one way to shut him up…_


	19. Chapter 19

**Quick Note**: Last full chapter... and let me tell you... it was awfully tempting to change the rating...

**Disclaimer**: I don't own OHSHC... but if I did... let's just say thing would be a little more interesting... ;-)

* * *

It had taken them less time than I thought it would to get over my brazen display of affection with Kyoya… though the uncomfortable silence had stretched out until I presented them all with breakfast. They all dug in hungrily offering thanks and compliments, but I could still see the occasional heated glare directed at Kyoya. _This is ridiculous… it's not like they couldn't have seen it coming!_

I couldn't help but roll my eyes every time one of the twins would try and sneak to sling various foods at him. He bore it rather well though with only a slight twitch to his brow as an indication of his displeasure. It occurred to me that there was one person at the table far more affected than the others. While the twins were acting out, and Takashi and Honey acted like nothing had changed, Tamaki sat painfully quiet, and offered a half-hearted smile whenever anyone spoke to him.

I felt a sharp pang of guilt as I remember the events of last night as well as the soft feel of his tender embrace this morning. Why had I never seen how he felt about me before? Even after overhearing his confession to Kyoya, it hadn't really hit me as hard as it did now… and I couldn't help but feel terrible about hurting my endearingly eccentric friend.

I couldn't stand seeing him like this, and I began wracking my mind for something that I could do to cheer him up. Even though a sure bet had popped into my mind, my face began burning and my shoulders slumped at the idea. _Seriously? There's nothing else I can think of?_

Shedding the last vestiges of my pride and plastering on the best host smile I could manage, I turned to the unusually somber prince and chimed, "Hey Daddy… what are we going to do today?"

My ploy was completely obvious to everyone in the room, but that didn't seem to bother the now hyperactive youth as he bounded over to crush me in one of his signature oxygen-depriving hugs, "Oh Haruhi! You are just so entirely cute! You make Daddy so completely happy!"

In one of the many following twirls around the room, I glanced over to see the amused grin on my boyfriend's face as he pretended to be disinterested in the spectacle around him. My eyes narrowed slightly trying to determine the best punishment for him. Just as I thought my head would never stop spinning, Tamaki stopped our flailing with panache only he could muster as I dizzily fell against him.

Still holding me in place and now snuggling his cheek against mine, much in the manor of a happy child, the blond menace began prattling off every conceivable plan for the day… and then some. It ranged everywhere between shopping at a commoner mall to flying to the Himalayas and mountain climbing to procuring a yacht and setting sail to circumnavigate the globe.

Once the room finally stopped dancing around me, I look up to him and blurted out, "Can't we just go play on the beach for a while?"

The idiot-father complex seemed to return to him as I was paraded around the room once more before being dragged through the doors and down to the beach with the rest of the host club following behind.

* * *

I hated to admit it, but I was worried about Tamaki… he hadn't spoken a word throughout breakfast… not since Haruhi had made a show of kissing me in front of the others. Even though it had made me so proud at the time… so entirely happy… I was now feeling almost nauseated with guilt. My best friend, who has always been there for me, and who had honestly come to me and expressed his love for her, was on the receiving end of heartbreak and it was entirely my fault.

I glanced quickly at Haruhi to see if she had picked up on his demeanor, and I knew she had. Her eyes hardly left him at all throughout the meal, and the pain was evident in her face. All of a sudden her face took on an air of determination as she let out a deflating huff of air and drew in another. Her disposition had changed, replacing her furrowed brow with an overly sunny disposition, "Hey Daddy… what are we going to do today?"

I felt my lips perk up instantly, knowing just how much she must have hated saying it… But as the misery melted away leaving the goofy grin that we've all come to love on the flamboyant fool's face, I had to hand it to her clever tactics.

After one of his more amusing rants on everything that he wanted to do with his precious daughter, and her summarily shooting it all down, he whisked her off to the beach with Honey and Mori close behind. I stood to follow the procession only to be pushed down roughly in my chair. Looking up in surprise at the gleaming amber eyes before me, I felt my jaw clench in annoyance.

"If you ever treat Haruhi poorly again…" Hikaru began, making no effort to mask his threat, "We won't care what resources are at your disposal…"Kaoru continued, before the both finished in sync, "You WILL regret it"

After allowing a moment to make their point clear, the malice left their features as they slipped into matching smiles… each offering me a hand. Realizing it to be the peace offering it was, I took them both as they pulled me out of the chair and down to the beach.

By the time the three of us had reached the beach, the other four hosts were already running around the shallow waves excitedly… seemingly playing some form of tag with Tamaki being 'it'. Without missing a beat the two red heads left my side and bounded down into the water, proceeding to splash and taunt Tamaki from both sides at his clumsy and addled attempts to catch them.

I closed my eyes and enjoyed the warm sun beaming down on my face, with the delighted cries of my friends nearby. I couldn't help the peaceful smile that crept over my contented face thinking just how lucky I was.

All at once, my serene trance came crashing down with me as I landed on the sand roughly… opening my eyes meet those of a joyous lavender before Tamaki ran away calling back to me, "Tag… you're it!"

Rising to my feet and to the challenge, I quickly set my sights on my prey, who squeaked slightly at the predatory look in my eyes… Mentally thanking Tamaki for the opportunity he had unwittingly given me, I surged forward diving at the tiny brunette.

We landed with a splash in the shallow water, her propped up slightly on her arms facing me while I hovered just above, supporting myself with my arms firmly planted on either side of her… trapping her in place. Just as I was about to lean in and claim her lips, I heard a mischievous voice ring out, "New Game! Race to the buoy and back!"

Calling out in a matching tone, his doppelganger echoed, "First one back to shore gets a kiss from Haruhi!" My eyes snapped up to see all of the other members of the club diving into the waves and already making progress in the race.

My mind moved through endless scenarios before finally a smug grin lit my face as I decided the best course action. In moments, I was already standing with Haruhi in my arms before I began racing back towards the beach house, the confused girl securely in tow.

Instead of entering the building, I veered over towards the driveway… retrieving the keys I had pocketed earlier. Lifting the dainty girl and placing her swiftly but gently into the passenger's seat, I raced around to the other side, jumping in without bothering with the door. Her wide-eyed stare never left my face as I deftly shifted the car in gear and tore out of the driveway, wheels squealing loudly in protest.

It only took about a minute before we were safely on the highway and I was satisfied that we weren't being pursued. My lips pulled back in a wide toothy grin… just imagining the looks on their faces about now, when they realized what was going on…

I glanced over to see Haruhi laughing with one hand over her mouth and the other bracing her stomach. With the sun's bright rays upon her, and the wind whipping through her damp hair, she truly was a vision to behold. Remembering back to my shattered plans for this weekend, I realized that all was not lost as I turned my eyes back to the road and shifted gear with a new determination and destination in mind.

* * *

At first when I heard what the twins proposed, I was torn from my happy moment in the water with Kyoya to just stare after them, dumbfounded. They _can't be serious! They can't just tell me who to kiss!_

Before I could even muster a retort, however, I was already being dragged in the opposite direction… but much to my confusion, we didn't stop at the beach house but continued onto a sleek silver convertible in the driveway. _Wait a minute… isn't this Tamaki's car?_

Without even giving me a chance to catch my breath or open the car door, Kyoya had lifted me aloft in the air and placed me into the seat of the car before racing around and literally jumping into position beside me. I glance back quickly to see that no one was following us before becoming completely transfixed on the handsome man beside me.

As he effortlessly maneuvered the car from the beach house to the highway, I found that I couldn't tear my eyes away from him… the same thought going through my mind again and again… _this had to be a dream… there's no way this smart, sexy, confident man beside me belongs to me… any minute, I'm going to wake up…_

After a little while, a cunning smile lit up his face, and I could tell immediately what he was thinking… In fact the very same idea sent me giggling uncontrollably as I pictured each of the hosts' reactions in turn.

We continued on for another fifteen minutes in relative silence, just enjoying each other's company in the beautiful weather… before pulling into an oddly familiar driveway. It occurred to me that I had been here just last week and the heat suddenly flooded my cheeks as a rush of memories flashed through my mind, reminding me just how 'fun' it had been.

Kyoya wore a matching stain across his cheeks that I was certain wasn't just from the wind. He pulled to a stop just in front of the house and adjusted his glasses swiftly before murmuring about needing to get something from inside really quick.

I let myself out of the car, before strolling down aimlessly towards the shore. There truly couldn't have been a more perfect day… it was beautiful and sunny and warm without being overly hot… and the gentle blue sky was dotted with soft white clouds. The waves rolled in gently with a low hum as the soft cry of seagulls drifting lazily overhead just augmented the ambience.

I turned to see Kyoya walking back from the house, a large white beach blanket under one arm with a picnic basket in the other. He moved down next to me and set down the basket while proceeding to spread out the blanket and motioned for me to have a seat.

Obediently taking a seat beside him as I suddenly realized how contrived this all seemed, I turned to him and saw the nervous look across his features as he fumbled with the basket. Inwardly smiling at how cute he seemed, I opted to play along and see where this would lead. After managing to retrieve the bottle of champagne and glasses, he skillfully removed the cork and proceeded to pour us both a glass.

I took a small sip from mine only to turn and see him down his entire glass in one go. He then turned to me with an intensely serious gaze that made my heart skip a beat. He took the glass from my hand and set it beside us before wrapping both of my hands in his. Taking a deep breath and staring into my eyes with such a deep sense of hope and longing, he began…

"Haruhi… I need to tell you… you are amazing in every way… smart, beautiful, funny, compassionate and so much more… I can't stop thinking about you… even when I'm asleep. You have enraptured my soul and quite literally become the girl of my dreams…"

As soon as he began speaking, I became entirely captivated… this wasn't some prepared speech… he was pouring his heart out to me and the weight of his words left me breathless…

"…Haruhi… I am completely and hopelessly in love with you"

His hand moved to my cheek and pulled me in for a passionate kiss. My finger moved up and wound themselves through his hair as my lips massaged his trying to convey the depth of my feelings. He pulled me across the blanket and onto his lap as I clung to him, never breaking the kiss.

Pushing him back lightly, so that he was now laying on the blanket with me on top, I opened my mouth to his demanding tongue already prodding for entry. I found my legs slip to either side of his hips as I tried to stabilize myself on top of him and his hands moved into position massaging my hips eagerly. He broke the kiss off just long enough to pull off my still damp tank top from over my head, leaving just my lavender bikini top to separate me from his burning skin as he pulled me back down to his waiting lips.

The exhilarating feeling of his lean stomach pressed firmly against mine with no barriers in between sent my mind over the edge as I let my body lead me. He let out the most desperate of groans as my hips ground in rhythm against his and his head pulled back with his eyes tightly shut, focusing on the sensation. At the first opportunity that his lips were in reach, my mouth had overtaken his, with my tongue probing demanding throughout his mouth. I couldn't help but moan in approval as he whimpered against my lips, fully relinquishing control.

Pulling back slight to have my gaze met by his yearning soulful eyes, I couldn't help as the words slipped between my lips, "Kyoya… I love you too"

Something seemed to visibly snap within him as his eyes filled with a well of desire and before I knew it I was pinned beneath him against the white blanket. A smile played on my lips with his crashing roughly against them as I realized neither one of us was any longer in control…


	20. Epilogue

**Quick Note**: Here you go... finally done with my first fanfiction... please let me know if you have any requests for future stories... And thank you again for supporting me throughout this endeavor!

**Disclaimer**: Still don't own OHSHC, but you can't blame me for wanting to mess with it's characters...

* * *

It was obvious that everyone was still pouting over our little carjacking yesterday, but their sad glares seemed to slip my mind completely whenever I caught Kyoya gazing at me from across the room. I had to admit, it was more than a little distracting trying to cater to my usual customers with the less than subtle stare from my boyfriend.

Just as club was nearing its finish for the day, I heard crowd of squeals following by shrieks of protest. Typically it didn't interest me whenever the twins were able to mess with Tamaki and get him ranting… but to also get such overwhelming approval from the girls? I admit… I was intrigued…

Setting down the tea service I had been cleaning up from a nearby table, I slowly made my way over through the crowd and looked skeptically at the wide Cheshire grins across the twin's faces, "What are you two doing to poor Tamaki now?"

The grins only widened as they moved in tandem to wrap closely on either side of me earning excited screams or faints from several of the patrons. Hikaru leaning down first began, "Nothing… we just offered to help with the webpage…"

"…since Kyoya seemed to have broken his laptop…"Kaoru finished gleefully. Tamaki still flailed about wildly with tear pouring down his face, releasing streams of completely unintelligible syllables. I pushed their arms gently off me as I moved to the open laptop still at the table near where they had been, "Well it must have been something rather impressive… I don't know if I've ever seen him go off this bad…"

The title seemed innocent enough, but it wasn't until I started scrolling down that I let out a strangled cry as my whole face burned a fiery red.

**HOST CLUB POLL: VOTE ON YOUR FAVORITE PAIRING OF HOST CLUB MEMBERS!**

Following the innocuous title were matched up names augmented by corresponding pictures:

**MorixHoney**

**This picture was innocent enough with the two working with determination on a small, but intricately designed sand castle on the beach.**

_Awe, that's actually kind of cute… I wonder why Tamaki's being such a drama queen!_

**HikaruxKaoru**

**Not quite so innocent, but certainly no worse than their usual brotherly love with the two boys draped over each other suggestively in a hot tub.**

_Okay, I kind of understand this one… but he encourages it most of the time… so why fuss now?_

**HoneyxHaruhi**

**This one shows the fire lit pair as Honey wipes chocolate away from Haruhi's mouth with a rather hungry look in his eyes.**

_Dammit, those twins can twist anything to make it look wrong…_

**MorixHaruhi**

**The pictures shows them sitting in the sand on a moonlit beach, holding hands awkwardly with matching deep blushes**.

_When the hell did they even take that picture!_

**HikaruxHaruhixKaoru**

**This familiar picture showed the twins pressed firmly up against either side of Haruhi, their eyes shut and mouths agape distractedly as if in the throes of passion, while Haruhi's hands reach up through her hair with a satisfied smile playing on her lips.**

_That's it… they're dead…_

**TamakixHaruhi**

**Haruhi has her arms wrapped lightly around Tamaki's neck with his hands resting gently on her hips clearing positioned as if slow dancing. His head rests gently on top of hers and the stream from a single tear shows plainly on his cheek.**

_Oh God… I wonder if he saw this one… no wonder he's acting traumatized…_

**KyoyaxHaruhi**

**Another familiar picture, this time showing the rather shocked pair wrapped tightly in each other's arms with disheveled hair and swollen lips.**

_Those lying rich bastards! I watched them delete this picture!_

**KyoyaxHaruhixTamaki**

**The three lay snuggled closely together under the thin sheet, with Haruhi's face pressing gently against Tamaki's bare chest and Kyoya spooned firmly behind with his arm drapped across her waist, pulling the sheet down slightly to reveal the little silky black nightgown.**

_Oh My God! Everyone's going to know I'm a girl… I won't be able to stay in the host club!_

**KyoyaxTamaki**

_What!_

**This picture appeared much like the last… except with the absence of the girl, the blond had wound his arms over the brunette's neck, while Kyoya's arm's wound possessively around the blond, pulling him flush against him. Their eyes were closed as if in sleep, but both boys necks were positioned forward, leaving hardly any space between their reaching lips.**

I had no words left and yet, couldn't stop sputtering as I proceeded to chase the twins about the room raving just like the blond lunatic I was so often ashamed of… very determined to end their lives or at the very least, maim them.

I stopped in my tracks when I heard a deep, amused voice call to me from across the room, as he pushed his glasses up to glint in the light, "Haruhi, darling… there have been over 10,000 hits in just the last few hours… it seems the twins found the perfect solution to your little 'debt' problem"

I mouth hung absently as I stared at the Shadow King in utter disbelief. I could do nothing more than let out a strangled whimper as I began to realize just what I had gotten myself into…


End file.
